DDT2: DESVENDANDO O PASSADO
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Fic n2 da 4ª temporada de Lady K & TowandaBR. Novas revelações unem velhos amigos e inimigos. Final no ar!
1. Capítulo 1

**DDT.2: DESVENDANDO O PASSADO**

**Capítulo 1**

**AUTORAS: Lady K & TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER**: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham nos pentelhar).

**COMMENTS: **É, nós estamos de volta! Agradecemos imensamente por todas as mensagens e reviews que recebemos em Páginas perdidas! Nosso sucesso se deve a vocês, queridas leitoras. Esperamos repetir o êxito de DDT1. Por favor, não deixem de comentar, ok?

Para os navegantes de 1ª viagem, sugerimos q antes de ler esta fic, leia Depois da tempestade e Páginas Perdidas antes, pois trata-se de uma continuação. Depois não diga q está boiando...

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1**

_No platô, na noite anterior à partida de Verônica..._

"É ali!" Mordren apontava para a casa da árvore. "Verônica é uma tola, uma sentimental. Não pensará duas vezes antes de acolhê-la. Será mais seguro você agir sozinha, eu não sei o quanto ela se lembra de mim."

"Ela mora sozinha?" perguntou a jovem de olhos verdes e longos cabelos ruivos.

"Ouvi dizer que existem umas pessoas com ela. Ninguém com quem deva se preocupar. Apenas investigue, procure os pontos fracos, enfim, eu tenho que pegar o trion. De qualquer jeito. Qualquer informação será útil. Estarei por perto vigiando."

Ela sorriu. "Não se preocupe."

* * *

Na cozinha, Roxton terminava de preparar um delicioso café da manhã: café, pão e ovos mexidos, quando Marguerite apareceu. Vestia apenas seu roupão de seda que, aliás, agora usava mais frequentemente, já que estavam apenas ela e Roxton. 

"Por que levantou tão cedo?" perguntou bocejando. Ele a despertou com um beijo ardente.

"Bom dia, Marguerite! Estamos sem praticamente nenhuma carne. Estou saindo para caçar alguma coisa."

"Ah, não! Diz que eu não tenho que ir junto, por favor!"

"Acho que não vai precisar mesmo. Pode ficar em casa hoje, afinal, acho que te devo essa, depois do fracasso da nossa pescaria." ambos começaram a rir.

Roxton passou para a herdeira o prato com os ovos mexidos. "Sirva-se à vontade. Fiz daquele jeito que só a Verônica faz!"

"Verônica... engraçado você ter falado nela... lembrei que tive um sonho maluco com ela."

"Ah, com certeza estavam brigando, não é?" ele a provocou, mas Marguerite ficara séria.

"Foi muito estranho. Primeiro, uma mulher com uma capa, como a dos druidas, entregava uma coisa para Verônica. Mas depois eu vi que não era Verônica e sim a mãe dela, igual aqueles desenhos que ela fez. Então a mãe da Verônica me entregava esse sei lá o que. Depois vi a Verônica e aquele homem, Mordren, que tentava entrar na casa, mas não podia. Não entendi nada."

"E o que queria entender? Foi só um sonho, não se preocupe com isso" disse-lhe beliscando suavemente o nariz dela, que retrucou com apenas um "É".

* * *

Depois que Roxton saiu, Marguerite vestiu-se e foi ler na varanda. Tudo o que queria, neste dia, era ter um pouco de paz e sossego. 

Estava completamente absorta na leitura quando ouviu gritos. A princípio, pensou em ignorá-los. Primeiro, porque não queria se levantar e, segundo, porque poderia ser alguma armadilha.

"Droga, odeio bancar a boa samaritana!" resolveu-se afinal, já descendo pelo elevador.

Saiu correndo e parou em frente ao portão, procurando escutar novamente de onde vinham os sons e do que se tratava. Ouviu passos apressados e galhos se partindo e a seguir, conseguiu ver uma mulher correndo, perseguida por dois homens macaco.

Como se quisesse dar-lhes uma chance, Marguerite atirou uma vez para o alto. Nada. Continuaram avançando.

"Ninguém pode me acusar de não ter tentado."

Os dois tiros foram certeiros, abatendo-os facilmente.

Desesperada e toda desalinhada a mulher continuou correndo ao encontro de Marguerite, mas esta apontou-lhe a arma.

"Parada aí! Quem é você e de onde veio?"

Antes que ela pudesse responder, Marguerite viu Roxton chegando, a respiração ofegante e o corpo suado, pois assim que ouviu o primeiro disparo, viera o mais depressa que pôde.

"O que aconteceu? Eu ouvi os disparos e..." o caçador parou no mesmo instante em que viu a ruiva de olhos verdes. "Mas o que?..." mal pôde se expressar e a moça já foi pulando em seus braços.

"Oh John, graças a Deus que é você! Foi horrível! Bestas selvagens me perseguiram e agora essa mulher está..."

Marguerite continuava apontando a arma, virando os olhos de raiva enquanto John afastou a ruiva bruscamente.

"Ei, da próxima vez vou deixar que a matem!" exclamou a morena, irritada. "Você a conhece, Roxton?"

Antes que ele pudesse responder, a mulher se adiantou. "Mas é claro! John e eu fomos noivos!"

Marguerite ficou parada, olhando surpresa para o caçador que, tentando evitar uma situação ainda mais desagradável, sugeriu que subissem para a casa da árvore.

* * *

Sentado no chão, Mordren recostou-se, aproveitando a sombra de uma árvore. Pegou a faca de caça e começou a amolá-la na pedra. 

Lembrou-se do dia em que conheceu Charlote, quando ela ainda era solteira. Havia sido um golpe de sorte tê-la encontrado em uma de suas viagens pela Europa. Conversaram longamente, percebendo de imediato que tinham alguma coisa em comum: a paixão pelo poder.

Charlote Woods confiou a ele a parte de seu segredo que seria necessária para que ele a ajudasse e Mordren fez o mesmo. Ambos sabiam que em uma situação extrema, não poderiam confiar um no outro.

E a mulher tinha uma filha, tão ou mais ambiciosa quanto ela – Hellen.

Sobrinha de Anne Mayfair, a moça teve uma excelente educação e seria a próxima a assumir o legado se a prima, herdeira legítima, não retornasse antes que Anne falecesse. Pensando nisso, Charlote propiciou a melhor educação que o dinheiro pôde comprar e Hellen se tornou uma grande exploradora e arqueóloga, além de perita em armas. Havia sido preparada para um dia se tornar a herdeira do legado e este momento finalmente estava próximo.

Mas Hellen ressentia-se de não carregar o sobrenome Mayfair. Como não fosse herdeira do legado, Charlote assumiu o sobrenome do marido, Woods, que foi dado a Hellen quando de seu nascimento.

A vida de Mordren era dedicada a tentar conquistar o trion e destruir a linhagem das protetoras. E agora tudo parecia encaminhar-se para um desfecho: descobrira que uma das metades do oroborus fora levada para o platô, onde esteve da última vez em que viu Abigail e matou Thomas, e a outra metade que outrora pertencia a Xang também foi para o mesmo lugar, levado pela misteriosa Srta. Smith. As peças se encaixavam, como em um quebra-cabeças, e ele teve a certeza, pela primeira vez em anos, de que seu triunfo estava muito próximo.

Além disso, sabia que a filha de Abigail vivia fora de Avalon, sem saber nada a respeito de ser a sucessora da mãe, vivendo em companhia de alguns poucos amigos e sem a proteção dos avatares. Mesmo sem possuir o oroborus, seria tarefa fácil matar a jovem e, com ela fora do caminho, a linhagem das protetoras estaria extinta.

"Breve, breve, breve." – murmurou ele.

Mas havia algo que Mordren ignorava. O tempo havia retrocedido depois da tempestade e agora as pessoas da casa da árvore sabiam muito mais do que antes, inclusive a seu respeito.

* * *

Na sala na casa da árvore, Roxton apenas se deu ao trabalho de colocar sobre a mesa o material necessário para que Hellen limpasse alguns arranhões que havia sofrido nos braços e no rosto. 

Sem rodeio algum, a interrogou: "Como chegou aqui, Hellen? O que você quer?"

"John, mas onde estão seus modos! Nem ao menos me cumprimentou direito!" ela fingiu estar surpresa.

Ele sorriu cinicamente. "Conheço você. Não veio aqui a passeio, não é mesmo?"

"Continua o mesmo de sempre, John! Está bem, você venceu: recebi um mapa que me traria a um antigo templo, repleto de artefatos de grande valor!"

"Sei... e onde está o seu acampamento?"

"Não muito longe daqui. Estou apenas com alguns carregadores e um topógrafo. Acho que me distraí apreciando a paisagem e quando vi, estava cercada por aqueles monstros!"

"Daqui a pouco Marguerite e eu levaremos você de volta!" Não querendo continuar com aquela conversa, Roxton foi para seu quarto.

Hellen sorriu cínica, mas simpaticamente para Marguerite, que apenas a encarou com desprezo, indo atrás de Roxton. Gritou para a estranha.

"Não toque em nada."

Quando entrou no quarto, Roxton estava sentado na cama, com as mãos cobrindo o rosto.

"O que ela faz aqui?"

"Como vou saber?"

Marguerite bateu o pé irritada.

"Todo mundo entra nesse maldito platô e nós não conseguimos sair. Que droga!" – fez uma pausa – "Você engoliu essa história?"

"Não. Se quer saber, ela me cheira a problema. Temos que leva-la o mais rápido possível de volta de onde saiu. Hellen não é uma pessoa confiável."

"É, deu para notar. Muito estranho ela ter saído do nada atrás de sei lá o que. E só com carregadores e um topógrafo?" Marguerite resmungou, saindo do quarto, seguida pelo caçador.

Hellen parecia refeita e Roxton e Marguerite foram pegando os chapéus e as armas.

"Vamos levar você de volta."

"Escutem... eu não estou me sentindo bem... já deve passar do meio dia, não? Será que eu não posso ficar até amanhã? Tenho medo de desmaiar no meio do caminho e dar mais trabalho ainda para vocês dois, que estão sendo tão gentis."

Foi a vez de Marguerite falar.

"Realmente não é uma boa idéia. As pessoas que estão com você ficarão preocupadas por nada!"

"Ah, são apenas empregados! Além do mais estou me sentindo um pouco tonta."

"Esqueça. Levante-se, estamos saindo."

Hellen obedeceu. Deu alguns passos e suas pernas cederam, fazendo com que Roxton tivesse que ser rápido para evitar que ela caísse. Contrariado, pegou-a no colo e a levou até o sofá.

Marguerite teve que ceder - "Pode ficar. Mas só por esta noite."

A herdeira mostrou a Hellen onde dormiria: o quarto que fora de Summerlee, e que estava vazio por muito tempo.

"Acho que nem fomos apresentadas formalmente, não é? Sou Hellen Woods." disse antes de entrar.

"Marguerite Krux" foi a resposta seca que ouviu.

"Esse quarto está um pouco empoeirado, será que não teria outro mais limpo? Esta casa parece tão grande..."

"Não, não há, queridinha. É isso ou dormir na selva. Pode escolher." a herdeira sorriu cinicamente.

"É, acho que vai servir... Mas, você e John... quero dizer... moram juntos... aqui?"

Marguerite fingiu não entender a pergunta, era óbvio que Hellen queria saber o que havia entre ela e Roxton.

"Há mais pessoas que moram nesta casa. Mas estão fora."

"Ah, que pena! Talvez nem tenha tempo para conhecê-los!" lamentou Hellen.

Durante o jantar, a mulher fez muitas perguntas. Mesmo com Marguerite e Roxton respondendo secamente, ela não desistia. Ficou fascinada ao ouvir sobre as outras pessoas que moravam na casa, e mostrou especial interesse pela jovem que crescera sozinha naquele mundo inóspito.

"Querem dizer que é uma moça tão civilizada quanto eu ou você, querida?"

Marguerite tirou bruscamente o prato vazio de Hellen.

"Sim, mas aconselho não provocá-la. Aliás, nem a ela, nem a mim." – disse ameaçadoramente a morena – "Entendeu?...Querida."

* * *

Enrolado a um pequeno cobertor, Challenger roncava alto. Era impressionante como um homem de sua idade, tão pouco acostumado com uma vida de privações e muito trabalho braçal, conseguia acompanhar seus companheiros. Verônica observava o quão cansado Challenger estava e como estavam começando a lhe pesar sobre os ombros os anos de vida dura. 

O jornalista observava a moça, sentada em um tronco perto da modesta fogueira, já há algum tempo.

Pegou a capa que ela trouxera e colocou em seus ombros.

"Está com frio?" – Sentou a seu lado.

"Um pouco." - sorriu ela – "Obrigada."

"Feliz por estarmos voltando, Verônica?"

"Você não imagina o quanto... Receber esse diário da minha mãe me devolveu as esperanças! Preciso repensar algumas coisas e, depois, quero procurar Avalon. Sei que não será fácil, mas é onde estão as respostas para as minhas perguntas."

Ela fez uma pausa. Malone não podia deixar de admirar a determinação que brilhava nos olhos dela. Em seu mundo, se estivesse na mesma situação, acreditaria que a mãe estava fugindo desse tão esperado encontro. Mas aquele era outro mundo, tão diferente... e tão maravilhoso! Pois permitia que Verônica pudesse continuar sonhando e, mais ainda, pudesse tornar seus sonhos em realidade.

"E você, Ned? Como foi sua jornada?"

"Cansativa, dolorosa, solitária. Melhor do que eu esperava. E afinal, a tempestade, acabou sendo benéfica para todos. Veja o meu caso: não perdi as experiências que vivi durante o tempo em que estive longe. Foi como se eu nunca tivesse deixado a casa e nem... você."

Verônica sorriu. Havia notado que Ned parecia diferente. Mais maduro, decidido... há muito havia ficado para trás o jovem Malone que ela um dia salvara da planta, sendo substituído pouco a pouco por um homem seguro de si.

O jornalista continuou.

"Lembra de nossa conversa quando lhe entreguei o diário? Você me disse que um romance pode não durar, mas uma amizade, sim. Então eu aceitei o que me disse e continuamos apenas amigos."

Ela ouvia atentamente, mas calada. Ele engoliu em seco tomando coragem.

"Somos amigos e isso nunca vai mudar. Mas eu quero mais... não quero mais deixar passar as oportunidades que tive... com você."

Ele agora olhava diretamente para ela.

"Dias antes da tempestade," – Verônica prosseguiu – "eu conversei com Finn a esse respeito. Tudo o que está me falando é o que eu desejava dizer quando você voltasse."

"Verônica, nós dois esperamos demais. Em nome de nossa amizade ficamos com medo de dizer como nos sentíamos. Tentávamos interpretar o que o outro estava pensando. Sei que ainda temos muitas coisas a serem resolvidas, mas nossos sentimentos estão claros agora. Vamos tentar fazer isso juntos. Deixar que tudo aconteça naturalmente. Vamos correr esse risco."

"Está me cortejando, Ned Malone?" – sorriu a loira.

"Com certeza, estou." – Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela e a beijou. Primeiro de modo delicado e, em seguida, apaixonadamente.

Um ronco mais alto de Challenger os trouxe de volta à realidade. Riram baixinho, espiando o cientista.

"Está com frio?" - ela abriu a capa.

"Um pouco." - sorriu ele aquecendo-se junto a ela. Passaram algum tempo abraçados, aproveitando a noite estrelada.

"É melhor você ir dormir." – está muito tarde e eu faço a vigília.

"Posso fazer o primeiro turno, Ned."

"Estou vendo seus olhos pesados. E não pense que só porque agora você é minha garota, vai ter folga." – beijaram-se mais uma vez. E em seguida ela se levantou.

"Amanhã estaremos em casa, Ned. E teremos todo o tempo do mundo."

"Boa noite, Verônica."

* * *

"Marguerite... Marguerite... siga-me..." uma voz feminina a chamava como se estivesse muito distante. Já era bastante tarde e a herdeira dormia tranquilamente quando ouviu seu nome. 

"Quem está aí?" perguntou para o vazio.

Levantou-se e, mesmo descalça, caminhou até a sala. Dormindo sobre o sofá estava Hellen. Ao seu lado estava alguém usando uma capa druida, impedindo que a herdeira visse seu rosto. Por um instante, lembrou-se da vez em que viu a morte de perto e sentiu um forte temor. Então a figura abaixou o capuz, mostrando um rosto muito familiar à herdeira: Morrighan, que fitava Hellen com grande ódio. Logo seu olhar passou para Marguerite.

"Não pode deixar que ela o tome de você."

Passando por Marguerite, a mãe de Verônica veio caminhando augustamente. Tocou Morrighan no ombro e abriu uma caixa pequena de veludo, mostrando seu conteúdo à sacerdotisa. "Eu o guardei em outro lugar..."

"Malditas!" ecoou uma voz masculina assustadora, atrás de Marguerite. Virou-se rapidamente para trás, somente a tempo de ver Mordren enfiar-lhe uma espada no ventre.

**CONTINUA!**

**Amou? Odiou? Review!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**DDT.2: DESVENDANDO O PASSADO**

**Capítulo 2**

**AUTORAS: Lady K & TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da _série Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The lost world_ não são nossos (infelizmente), então não venham nos encher o saco.

**COMMENTS:**

**Claudia Roxton:** Que bom ter você de volta! Esperamos q consiga acompanhar nossa fic. Prometemos altas revelações e maldades hahaha Um super abraço!

**Cris:** Essa fic vai ter de td! É q estamos recebendo influências maléficas do clã da maldade hahaha Até agora tenho conseguido apagar as cenas N&V, vamos ver até quando rs...

**Maga:** Você por aqui? Milagreeeeeee rs... Este capítulo é mais um histórico da Marg, mas recheado de maldades hihihi

**Sinistro: **Que bom ganhar um novo leitor! E sim, essa fic vai ser mto sangrenta e cheia de porrada, principalmente nos próximos capítulos ;-)

**Fabi K Roxton:** Se vc já estava com raiva da Hellen, imagina agora qdo vc vai conhecer o resto da família (é, parente a gente não escolhe né hahaha).

**Jess:** Como os produtores vieram com aquela balela de q o Rox casou com a "substituta" da Marg, eu resolvi melhorar isso. Se for analisar, se a Marg num tivesse sido raptada, provavelmente Rox e ela teriam se conhecido e... Sobre o sonho, a bocó da Marg só vai entender quase no final da fic (nem p/ comprar aqueles livrinhos de interpretação de sonhos hahaha). Um abraço especial, e vc sabe porque.

**Rafinha: **Essa foi apenas uma prévia para as próximas emoções e surpresas! Vai pegando a pipoca e o refri q vai esquentar ;-)

**Máline:** Sabemos mto bem q por vc deveríamos publicar todos os capítulos de uma vez hahaha mas e a emoção da espera? Fora os reviews né lol Mas quem ri mesmo diante do pc somos nós, qdo lemos suas super reviews e os seus comentários hilários hahaha como vc consegue dormir com tanta maldade? Lol

**Elis:** Nova leitora! Obrigada por nos acompanhar nesta nova fic, cheia de surpresas ;-)

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2**

"Malditas!" ecoou uma assustadora voz masculina, atrás de Marguerite. Virou-se rapidamente para trás, somente a tempo de ver Mordren enfiar-lhe uma espada no ventre.

Acordou assustada, suando frio. Roxton já havia percebido que estava agitada e lhe perguntou, na penumbra: "Sonho ruim?"

"É"... respondeu tentando parecer natural.

Aos poucos foi se acalmando - "Não foi nada..."

"Quer me contar?"

"Talvez amanhã." – ela bocejou, virando para o lado – "Estou morrendo de sono." – mentiu.

Sentia um temor que não sabia explicar a origem. Todas as vezes em que sonhava com os druidas ou qualquer coisa relacionada a Morrighan, inevitavelmente acabava pensando em sua família. Parecia-lhe muito irônico que soubesse quem havia sido em uma vida passada e, entretanto, não soubesse quem era hoje.

Tantas e tantas vezes havia imaginado um encontro com sua verdadeira família. Os anos passavam e, apesar de não admitir, continuava com o mesmo desejo.

Agora o que lhe preocupava era o sonho. Pressentia que era um aviso, mas aviso sobre o que, ou sobre quem? Se ao menos tivesse visto o objeto que havia na caixa durante o sonho... Ficou pensando nisso até que o sono a levou para muito distante.

Roxton a abraçou e logo pôde ouvir sua respiração tranqüila.

* * *

Muito distante do platô, da América do Sul, do outro lado do oceano, alguém também sonhava conhecer sua criança, que há muito fora raptada...

Anos antes, logo após a partida de Abigail e Thomas, Anne Mayfair sentira um grande alívio ao ver-se livre da responsabilidade de proteger o oroborus. Ao mesmo tempo, se lembrava com clareza do dia em que sua mãe a chamou para uma conversa...

Aos 14 anos Anne acabara de ter sua primeira menstruação, que de acordo a cultura e religião de sua família, é um momento mágico. Apesar de ter sido uma grande surpresa para a mocinha, também é verdade que já sabia o que a esperava. Tornar-se mulher representava uma grande responsabilidade: ser instruída a respeito da herança dos Mayfair.

Deslizando por entre o passado, pôde ouvir a voz de sua mãe naquele dia...

"Bem, por onde começar?" – questionava-se Suzanne Mayfair, sua mãe, diante dos olhos curiosos de sua pequena Anne.

"Ah, sim, os Deuses... os Deuses sempre são o começo de tudo. Poderíamos começar, então, da seguinte maneira: 'No princípio, havia Danna...' ou para simplificar, a Deusa".

"A Deusa, é a nossa mãe universal, a Terra. A principal divindade dos celtas era o princípio feminino da criação e isso acarretava conseqüências interessantes na vida cotidiana. Como é o caso da precedência da linhagem materna sobre a paterna. Na sociedade celta, era mais importante você saber quem era sua mãe do que saber quem 'poderia' ser seu pai, uma vez que naquela época o casamento não significava monogamia. Esse fato explica o motivo de nós, os Mayfair, mantermos o legado nas mãos de uma mulher, sempre."

"A Deusa era a entidade suprema, doadora da vida e distribuidora da morte, mãe caridosa e ceifadora implacável. Difícil imaginar uma Deusa tão boa e tão terrível? Os celtas sempre compreenderam que tudo segue um ciclo e que a harmonia e a beleza deste ciclo se justificava justamente porque ele tinha um começo, um meio e um fim".

"O símbolo que bem pode representar tudo isso é chamado oroborus".

"Uma cobra que engole o próprio rabo?" a interrompeu Anne.

"Sim! Esse símbolo tem o objetivo espiritual de alcançar a vida eterna. Essa serpente é um símbolo do Tempo, do qual só a Sabedoria emerge. Como um todo, o emblema pode ser interpretado como se significasse 'No fim, é meu início' ou 'O fim é encontrado no início'. Essas duas frases estão falando sobre a crença pagã na reencarnação".

"Diz a lenda que a Deusa entregou um presente aos sacerdotes que a adoravam: o oroborus, um medalhão que conferia grandes poderes a seu proprietário".

"Entretanto, com o passar do tempo, o amuleto passou a ser cobiçado por muitos homens. Foi quando Morrighan, a mais alta sacerdotisa de seu povo e nossa ancestral, devidamente aconselhada pelos anciões, decidiu que seria mais seguro partir o amuleto ao meio e entregá-lo a linhagens diferentes, com o juramento de jamais permitir que caísse em mãos erradas, pois isso seria fatal".

"Uma metade ficou com Morrighan e foi passada para seus descendentes, os Mayfair. A outra parte foi entregue a uma outra linhagem, a qual ninguém nunca soube dizer seu paradeiro durante séculos".

"Mamãe, se era uma força tão terrível, por que Morrighan não destruiu o oroborus? Indestrutível não imagino que seja, ou não o teriam partido em dois..." Anne, como sempre, possuía uma lógica infalível.

"Fiz a mesma pergunta à minha mãe quando fui instruída. Assim como Morrighan, todas nós, sucessoras, temos medo de desagradar a Deusa se destruirmos o oroborus. Acredito que foi um grande erro de Morrighan. Ela teve, sim, essa opção, mas sua escolha não foi essa e não é a nossa."

"Então, algo saiu errado: uma dinastia muito antiga de samurais, os Xang, que se dedicavam aos poderes das trevas, conseguiu roubá-la. A partir daí, seu objetivo principal passou a ser recuperar a metade faltante e, finalmente, unir as duas partes. Ah, o poder sempre fascinou os homens... e geralmente é a causa de sua destruição..."

* * *

Suzanne Mayfair, depois, mostrou à filha um compartimento secreto, em seu quarto, onde guardava alguns objetos.

"Preste bem atenção: este livro contém a nossa árvore genealógica desde o início, com Morrighan. Quando eu me for, você continuará a preenchê-lo com o nome dos novos descendentes. Nele existem feitiços e práticas espirituais."

"Mãe, nós somos algum tipo de bruxa?" a jovem se via confusa em meio a tantas novidades.

"Talvez a sociedade nos julgasse assim se soubessem a respeito disso..." sorriu. "A portadora do legado possui alguns poderes e as práticas deste livro a ajudam a desenvolvê-los. Podemos compreender e falar praticamente qualquer língua; ter sonhos premonitórios; invocar espíritos e falar com eles; saber a história de um objeto ao tocá-lo... e muitos outros dons. Com o passar do tempo, eu a ensinarei a usá-los."

Suzanne tirou do cofre uma pequena caixa de veludo. "E eis o que você precisa proteger. Como lhe disse, é só a metade do oroborus. E jamais deve deixar que se una à outra parte ou que caia em mãos erradas. Está entendendo?"

"Estou, mas fico triste quando a senhora fala assim. Parece que vai me deixar..."

"Oh, Anne! Todos nós nascemos para morrer. Não sabemos quanto tempo eu ainda viverei neste corpo físico e é meu dever instruí-la. A partir de hoje, passamos a compartilhar o legado, até o dia em que eu me vá."

Desde esse dia o abismo que havia entre Anne e sua irmã mais velha, Charlote, aumentou ainda mais. Charlote não se conformava de que a caçula da família fosse a herdeira e não ela, a primogênita. Quando ainda era uma criança e começou a entender o que significava a marca de nascença, passou a hostilizar e tentar provar que era superior a Anne.

Suzanne ressentia-se muito pela atitude de Charlote. Entretanto, nada que dissesse ou fizesse a dissuadia de acreditar que era a única merecedora do legado. Tratava as duas com todos os luxos e mimos possíveis, talvez até aparentando ter certa preferência por Charlote, porém era tudo inútil. Os anos se passaram e as duas irmãs se tornaram tão diferentes quanto água e vinho.

Charlote transformou-se em uma belíssima mulher de longos cabelos lisos e escuros e olhos azuis como o céu. Sabia tocar piano, falar francês, dançar, bordar e adorava freqüentar eventos da alta sociedade, compatíveis com sua posição social. Sua beleza era ofuscada apenas por sua arrogância.

Não havia como não notar que Anne era menos bonita que Charlote, mas conseguia superar a irmã em diversos aspectos. Os cabelos castanhos, levemente encaracolados, emolduravam o rosto de pele alva, lábios carnudos e olhos cor de mel. Nutria grande desejo em freqüentar a universidade. Entretanto, sua família não aprovara a idéia; não que em sua época esse luxo não fosse permitido às damas, apenas não era muito adequado. E como as Mayfair portadoras do legado já enfrentavam muitos problemas para que mantivessem o sobrenome após o casamento, Anne teve que se conformar em não realizar esse sonho.

Claro que isso foi em termos: sua mãe, Suzanne, não economizava um centavo que fosse com a educação de suas filhas. Dessa forma, desde cedo, pôde estudar com os melhores professores particulares tudo o que desejasse. Assim foi como Anne se tornou uma entendida em diversos tipos de conhecimento sem nunca haver sentado em uma cadeira universitária.

* * *

Anne nutria grande amor pelo avô materno cujas paixões pela arqueologia, o Egito Antigo, livros, antiguidades, museus e leilões eram compartilhadas com ela. Quando Alexandre Mayfair ficou viúvo, a neta tornou-se companhia ainda mais constante.

Numa agradável tarde de verão, o avô saiu de carro com o motorista para buscar a neta. Um grande amigo seu acabara de chegar do Egito, trazendo peças de inestimável valor e, como o Museu Britânico não aceitou o preço que pediu, preferiu leva-las a leilão.

Anne sabia que entre as peças havia um livro raríssimo, provavelmente contendo orações e encantamentos. Não pôde estar tranqüila desde então! E o avô, que não poupava esforços para mimar a jovem, disse que ela poderia fazer o lance que quisesse; pagaria o quanto fosse, pois seria um presente.

Para ela, não havia dúvidas de que, naquela tarde, faria uma grande aquisição.

* * *

Anne chegou ao clube onde seria o leilão acompanhada pelo avô, que sentia grande orgulho ao caminhar de braço dado com a jovem que tanta admiração causava. Sua elegância e beleza natural eram realçadas pela roupa elegante cuidadosamente escolhida.

O leilão já iria se iniciar e como o avô continuava a conversar com alguns amigos, Anne pediu-lhe licença, tomou assento no fundo do salão e aguardou até que o tão esperado artefato que cobiçava fosse anunciado pelo leiloeiro.

"Temos agora um valiosíssimo livro egípcio. Segundo os egiptólogos, trata-se de um manual para encaminhar o espírito errante rumo à reencarnação. Podem verificar em seus folhetos o valor inicial da peça."

E os lances começaram. Anne se manteve calada, não lhe interessava disputar com ninguém. Quando fosse dado o último lance, aí sim o cobriria.

Um jovem cavalheiro iniciou os lances, provocando grande burburinho. Era um valor altíssimo para a peça, muito mais do que a quantia mínima estabelecida. Nenhum dos presentes se atreveria a pagar tanto, pelo menos assim pensavam os presentes.

"Quem dá mais?... dou-lhe uma... dou-lhe duas."

Anne ergueu discretamente a mão.

"Temos novo lance, senhoras e senhores."

O mesmo jovem replicou com um gesto o lance da jovem, que fez o mesmo. Agora era uma questão pessoal entre os dois.

O jovem, possesso, ia dar mais um lance quando uma mão tocou-o no braço. "Leon, aconselho-o a desistir desta aquisição." Sem dar atenção ao tio, continuou oferecendo novo lance. O preço da peça há muito deixara de ser razoável.

Mais uma vez, Anne não se intimidou e ofereceu ainda mais.

"Quem essa mulher pensa que é?" resmungou.

"Eu avisei." – disse o tio – "Há horas em que um cavalheiro precisa saber quando se retirar, para não ser inoportuno. Esta mocinha é neta de um grande amigo meu e ela pagará o que for."

"Dou-lhe uma... dou-lhe duas... dou-lhe três... Vendido para a senhorita!"

Tendo conseguido o que queria, foi compartilhar com o avô sua alegria. Seus amigos se retiraram para poder observar o que ainda seria leiloado e um homem muito simpático, rechonchudo com muitos fios grisalhos na barba e cabelos escuros, seguido de um rapaz, se aproximou.

"Fez uma ótima aquisição, Mayfair!"

"Summerlee, meu bom amigo!" sorriu e abraçou o homem. "Tudo para minha princesa!" apontou para a neta.

"Como vai, senhorita? É um prazer encontra-la. Na última vez em que nos vimos, era uma garotinha e agora já é mais alta que seu avô! Mas deixe-me apresenta-los a meu sobrinho, Leon Summerlee."

Naquele instante, toda a frustração que Leon sentira ao perder no leilão havia passado. Boêmio, acostumado a desfrutar todos os prazeres oferecidos por belas mulheres, viu-se invadido por uma onda de emoções e sentimentos que nunca havia imaginado existirem. Ficou tão impressionado com a jovem que imediatamente esqueceu de duas coisas: a primeira que há pouco haviam estado em uma disputa e a segunda que havia rompido o noivado com Elizabeth Usher na semana anterior.

Enquanto os amigos conversavam, os jovens puderam trocar algumas palavras.

"É, fez uma ótima aquisição, senhorita. Mas, com todo o respeito, o que pretende fazer com um artefato desta magnitude?"

"Deveria reformular sua pergunta, senhor Summerlee. O que realmente quer dizer é: 'o que uma mulher quer com um livro egípcio que nem poderá ler?'"

Não pôde deixar de se sentir desnorteado com o comentário tão preciso. "Não quis ofendê-la, mas já que tocou no assunto..."

"Compartilho com meu avô o amor pelo Egito Antigo e seus mistérios. Cresci com histórias e lendas desse país, contadas por meus avós... depois, tive a oportunidade de viajar e estudar tudo que me foi possível a respeito."

"A senhorita teve uma educação bastante refinada, pelo que vejo."

"Aproveitei as oportunidades que me foram oferecidas."

"Por acaso tem algum parentesco com Charlote Mayfair?"

"Oh, claro, é minha irmã" sorriu virando os olhos.

"Imaginei, pelo sobrenome. A conheço de algumas festas, mas não me lembro de tê-la visto nesses eventos, ou estou me tornando um cego."

"Não, o senhor não está cego! Digamos que minha irmã e eu freqüentamos lugares diferentes por questão de afinidades."

"Entendo... A senhorita pretende ir à reunião dos Montclaire?"

Antes que pudesse responder, o avô a puxou suavemente pelo braço. "Com licença, mas Anne e eu precisamos ir! Foi um grande gosto encontra-lo, Summerlee! Você e a seu sobrinho! Dê lembranças a sua esposa!"

No caminho de volta, Anne ia pensando no homem que acabara de conhecer. Geralmente, lhe aborreciam os eventos sociais em que ia junto a Charlote e a família. Sua irmã adorava ser o centro de todas as atenções, especialmente dos jovens ricos. Entretanto, estes preferiam conversar com Anne, que era de agradável conversa, pois sempre tinha um comentário ou observação interessante a fazer. Logo, Charlote se irritava e passava vários dias dizendo a Anne que era uma oferecida. Então, sempre que possível, preferia ir a lugares onde a irmã não estivesse.

Leon Summerlee rapidamente passaria a habitar o imaginário da jovem Anne.

* * *

Ao que Leon se referiu como "reunião dos Montclaire" era, na verdade, uma grande festa para a alta sociedade, seguida de bebidas elegantes e pratos sofisticados.

Ao chegarem à festa, os Mayfair foram conduzidos a sua mesa. Estavam presentes Suzanne e o marido, o avô, Charlote e Anne. Em seguida, Elizabeth Usher foi sentar-se junto à amiga Charlote para conversarem.

Pouco depois, Leon e o tio, Arthur Summerlee, também se aproximaram para cumprimentar a família.

"Boa noite a todos." – fez uma discreta mesura – "Como vai, Elizabeth?"

"Muito bem, Leon. Não imagina o quanto." - disse sem esconder o sarcasmo.

"Por favor, sentem-se."

"Obrigado" aceitou Arthur, mas Leon estava desconfortável com a presença da ex-noiva.

"Vou pegar um ponche. Com licença."

Anne permaneceu algum tempo à mesa conversando, em especial com Arthur Summerlee, a quem admirou o humor e a inteligência. Mais tarde, querendo observar a bela noite, pediu licença e foi até a varanda. Virou-se ao ouvir uma voz que não lhe era estranha.

"E então, senhorita, como está na tradução do livro?"

"É verdadeiramente magnífico, senhor Summerlee, as inscrições..."

"Por favor, me chame de Leon. Se me chama de senhor Summerlee, pensarão que fala do meu tio."

"Leon... mas acho que só está sendo gentil, não vai querer ouvir uma de minhas palestras agora!"

"De maneira alguma! E se me permite, poderia me falar sobre a tradução enquanto dançamos uma música!".

"Ficaria encantada, Leon."

E entregando sua mão a ele, deixou-se conduzir até à área de dança.

"O que ela pensa que está fazendo?" Elizabeth perguntou irritada.

"Tenha calma! É sempre assim: onde Anne aparece, os homens parecem ficar bobos. Ela é mesmo muito esperta."

"Essa esperteza vai durar pouco, Charlote. Até dias atrás, Leon era o meu noivo e ele nem respeita minha presença. Isso é humilhante. Se duvidar, ele me deixou porque já a estava encontrando."

Charlote viu ali uma oportunidade única de comprometer a irmã.

"Você sabe que amo minha irmã... mas você é minha amiga e não posso esconder isso. Há dias tenho notado que Anne suspira pelos cantos, além de sair sozinha. Sem falar do estranho interesse que ela teve em vir a esta festa." - mentiu Charlote.

Com ódio, Elizabeth trincou os dentes.

Ignorando o que se passava às suas costas, Anne e Leon dançaram três músicas seguidas, até a jovem pedir para beber algo. Com a permissão de sua mãe, Anne passou a sentar-se à mesa dos Summerlee, onde se sentiu muito bem.

"Desculpe se pareço precipitado, Srta. Mayfair, mas..." – disse Leon ao se despedir da jovem – "já que fui vencido por sua oferta no leilão, gostaria de discutir um pouco mais a respeito do livro. Permite que em breve eu a visite em sua casa?"

Ela sorriu.

"Se minha família permitir, estou de acordo, desde que passe a me chamar apenas de Anne."

"Sinto-me honrado com a oportunidade. Amanhã à tarde, talvez?"

"Eu lhe enviarei uma confirmação através do mensageiro."

Anne ficou feliz pela perspectiva de encontrar Leon mais uma vez. Quando se dirigia ao coche, Elizabeth Usher, a puxou para trás murmurando em seu ouvido.

"Então foi por sua causa que Leon terminou comigo, não é?"

"Do que está falando?"

"Se está pensando que permitirei que se envolva com ele..."

"Não sei do que se trata, mas isso é um assunto entre você e ele, não é mesmo? Nem sabia que haviam sido noivos."

"Está mentindo!"

"Estou?" – Anne ignorou a rival e entrou na carruagem.

* * *

Quando Leon manifestou seu interesse em comprometer-se com Anne, a primeira atitude que tomaram foi falar-lhe abertamente a respeito do legado dos Mayfair, ao menos a parte legal, que impediria a moça a receber o sobrenome do marido. E este, se assim o desejasse, poderia tomar para si o nome de família da esposa.

Como qualquer homem de sua época, Leon possuía valores morais rígidos: ao casar-se esperava que sua esposa e filhos tivessem seu sobrenome. Aos poucos percebeu que, ou cederia àquela exigência ou perderia para sempre a mulher de sua vida - Anne Mayfair.

* * *

Alguns meses depois, foi marcado um jantar onde Leon pediria Anne em casamento.

Elizabeth Usher pensava em duas coisas. Reconquistar Leon ou, no mínimo, separá-lo de Anne, por quem se sentira humilhada. Obviamente não havia sido convidada para o noivado, mas juntamente com Charlote, acreditava ter criado o plano perfeito para que ele rompesse com Anne e nunca mais a procurasse.

* * *

O anúncio estava prestes a ser feito quando Charlote puxou Anne para o canto.

"Há um senhor na entrada que diz ser seu convidado, mas não possui convite..."

"Quem é?"

"Nunca o vi antes! Acho que deveria ir lá..."

"Hum, justo agora!" pediu licença a Leon e foi até a porta de entrada. De costas para a casa, viu um jovem muito bem trajado.

"Pois não?"

"Anne! Precisava falar com você antes que cometesse essa loucura de aceitar o pedido!" e veio em sua direção, mas ela empunhou as mãos, para que se afastasse.

"Perdoe-me, mas fui informada que havia aqui um convidado meu sem convite. Não o conheço e não entendo os disparates que está me dizendo. Peço que se retire ou chamarei a segurança."

"Você não entende? Calei meu amor por medo de você não aceita-lo e agora que vou perdê-la, pretendo lutar!"

E ao dizer isso, partiu para cima de Anne, forçando-lhe a um beijo, exatamente no momento em que Leon, também chamado pouco depois por Charlote, apareceu à porta.

"Me beije, querida.." – puxando a moça pela cintura foi de encontro a seus lábios. Num movimento rápido, ela acertou-lhe entre as pernas fazendo com que se dobrasse de dor.

"Que tal beijar o chão, imbecil?"

Leon imediatamente nocauteou o homem com um soco quando este tentou se levantar.

Segurou a noiva suavemente pelos braços. "O que aconteceu aqui? Ia perguntar se você está bem, mas seria melhor perguntar isso a ele!" e começaram a rir.

"Deve ter havido um engano! Charlote me disse que havia uma pessoa sem convite e quando cheguei, estava este louco aí."

"É, melhor acreditarmos que foi um equívoco de sua irmã, que me disse que havia algo que eu deveria ver." – ofereceu o braço à noiva ao mesmo tempo em que lançava um olhar de censura a Charlote – "Vamos entrar, querida?"

Quando o casal se retirou, Charlote virou furiosa para o homem, que recobrava a consciência.

"E você, seu incompetente, nem se atreva a procurar a mim ou a Elizabeth exigindo pagamento ou o colocaremos na cadeia."

Depois dessa tentativa frustrada de separar o casal, Elizabeth enterrou totalmente suas poucas esperanças de recuperar Leon, o que não significava esquecer que, para ela, fora trocada por Anne Mayfair.

Só então, Elizabeth cedeu à corte de Lord Roxton, homem riquíssimo, de excelente caráter, dedicado à família, que a adorava e de quem engravidou, sendo então apressado o casamento sem que tivessem nem ao menos ficado noivos. William nasceu e menos de dois anos depois, nascia John. Apesar de não amar o marido, Elizabeth foi feliz com ele, e os filhos que adorava.

* * *

Charlote também se casou com um poderoso político, Edgard Woods. Ficou profundamente magoada por ter que retirar o sobrenome Mayfair, porém, como não era a herdeira do legado, nada lhe restou além de se resignar. Algum tempo depois, soube que esperava uma criança. Teve plena certeza de que esta nasceria com o direito ao legado.

Mesmo quando Hellen nasceu sem a marca, sua obsessão a fazia crer cegamente que a irmã teria um casamento estéril, sem filhos, o que colocaria sua primogênita como a próxima na linhagem, por direito legal.

* * *

Anne casou-se apenas dois anos depois. Antes disso, juntamente com seu avô e o noivo Leon, fizeram diversas viagens pelo mundo.

Não poderia sentir-se menos feliz por nada. Tinha a seu lado um homem que a amava com devoção e com quem compartilhava suas paixões por história antiga, biologia, arqueologia e a sede por aventuras. Da mesma forma, amava Leon profundamente.

Alexandre Mayfair já estava com a idade bastante avançada e ela pressentia que logo partiria deste mundo. Acima de tudo, queriam assegurar que o bom homem vivesse com intensidade seus últimos momentos.

Meses após o falecimento do avô, os dois finalmente se casaram. Eram felizes e se adoravam, mas após um ano de casamento começaram a sentir falta de alguma coisa que completasse a felicidade: um filho.

Mas o tempo foi passando e por mais que tentassem, que consultassem proeminentes médicos da época, nada dava resultado, o que fazia com que as esperanças de Charlote aumentassem cada vez mais.

Seis anos se passaram e quando já haviam perdido toda e qualquer esperança, finalmente Anne engravidou e Charlote ficou possessa! Nove meses depois, recebeu incrédula a notícia de que a pequena Marguerite, sua sobrinha, havia nascido com o sinal.

Marguerite era uma criança adorável, amada por todos. Dias depois de seu nascimento, Leon entregou a Anne um presente que mandou fazer assim que escolheram um nome para a filha: uma correntinha com um relicário em forma de coração, ricamente trabalhado. Dentro, se lia a inscrição: _"Para nossa filha Marguerite. Sempre em nossos corações."_

Tinha seu próprio quarto onde, ao lado de seu berço, dormia a babá. Com quase um ano ainda acordava uma vez durante a noite para mamar.

Como de hábito, em uma noite, Anne se despertou no horário de alimentar a filha. Silêncio. A babá ainda não a havia chamado e a menina não chorava.

Levantou-se e caminhou até o quarto da filha. Abriu a porta sem fazer barulho. A babá estava na cama e preferiu não acorda-la. Foi até o berço e sentiu faltar-lhe o chão quando percebeu que a menina não estava.

Tentou em vão despertar a babá. Aumentou a chama da lamparina. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, conheceu o que era o verdadeiro pavor! A moça havia sido asfixiada; marcas de mãos manchavam seu pescoço alvo. As janelas do quarto estavam abertas. E sua filha não estava.

Desesperou-se, sem saber o que fazer. Alguns minutos depois, Leon a encontrou no quarto da filha, chorando e gritando, em estado de choque. Imediatamente ele correu para chamar a polícia.

Anne tentou se acalmar. Fazendo uso de seu legado, concentrou-se. Depois tocou a borda do berço. As imagens, a princípio, fracas e embaçadas, foram se tornando cada vez mais nítidas até que ela viu o que tinha acontecido.

_Um estalido na janela. Alguém a estava abrindo por fora. Havia uma pequena sacada e depois de subir até aí, ficava fácil abrir e entrar. Viu sair de trás da cortina um homem vestido de negro, alto, olhos claros e profundo ódio na alma. Temeu por sua filha, mas continuou vendo. Rapidamente, ele foi até a cama, tapou a boca da babá e apertou seu pescoço até que parasse de respirar. Pegou Marguerite adormecida e saiu por onde entrou._

A visão acabava aí.

Enquanto os Mayfair empenharam todos os seus esforços em localizar sua herdeira, Charlote e Modren a levaram para Avebury onde, sem conhecimento do restante da família, Elizabeth deu abrigo à amiga na casa de campo de propriedade dos Roxton.

Quando tudo pareceu se acalmar, Mordren levou a criança a um orfanato no interior da Inglaterra. Dizendo que a menina era filha bastarda de sua irmã, ofereceu grande quantia à diretora para que a mantivesse, longe de olhares curiosos. A mulher não pôde deixar de sentir grande pena da criança tão doce que acabara de receber. Somente então, quando Mordren já havia partido, é que notou o relicário no pescoço da menina. "Para nossa filha Marguerite. Sempre em nossos corações". Retirou a jóia da pequena e guardou-a no cofre para entregar-lhe quando crescesse mais ou, na melhor das hipóteses, quando fosse adotada.

Mas a criança não permaneceu muito tempo por lá. Um casal que não podia ter filhos rapidamente deu entrada no processo de adoção. Embora a mulher não quisesse crianças em casa, teve que ceder à vontade do marido, que se encantou com a esperta menina. Imediatamente, a família mudou-se para a Bélgica. Foi quando Charlote e Mordren perderam sua presa de vista. E Anne e Leon Mayfair voltaram à estaca zero na busca pela filha raptada.

Poucos anos depois, a família adotiva da pequena Marguerite voltaria à Inglaterra e o pai que a adorava caiu doente e faleceu em alguns meses, deixando a menina com a mulher que, embora a tivesse adotado, nunca havia sentido amor pela criança.

Pressentindo o perigo que a rondava, Anne Mayfair quebrou a tradição e entregou o oroborus a Abigail Layton, que o levou para o platô, dando sua palavra de que somente o entregaria à sua legítima portadora: a filha desaparecida de Anne.

Por ironia do destino, a dinastia Xang foi roubada justamente pela herdeira dos Mayfair, que então se chamava Srta. Smith. Xangai Xang talvez pensasse duas vezes se soubesse que estava falando com a verdadeira dona do medalhão, por direito. É, ele não possuía a certidão de Marguerite. Quando investigou a seu respeito, soube que a vida toda ela havia procurado por sua família verdadeira. E dizer que possuía sua certidão de nascimento, o que era mentira, foi apenas um blefe para que a herdeira ficasse em suas mãos.

**CONTINUA!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**DDT.2: DESVENDANDO O PASSADO**

**Capítulo 3**

**AUTORAS: Lady K & TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da _série Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The lost world_ não são nossos (infelizmente), então não venham nos encher o saco.

**COMMENTS:**

**Nessa: **Que bom q vc voltou e principalmente q está gostando da nossa fic! Mas fique calma, desta vez não deixarei a Towanda matar a Marguerite rs...

**Fabi K Roxton:** Nosso objetivo é justamente fazer com q Charlote e Hellen sejam bem detestáveis rs... Mas vc ainda não viu nada, mtos podres ainda aparecerão rs...

**Jess:** Essa fic bem q poderia se passar numa fazenda, né? Afinal, com tntas vakosas hahaha Sabe, esse Montclaire foi colocado na fic pq eu achei o sobrenome mto chic lol mas sem ter qqr relação com a Adrienne rs...

**Maga: **Pois é, Summ é tio-avô da nossa ídala! A sogrinha do Rox é arki rival da mãe da Marg (sogras naum prestam mesmo lol). E vc acha q vamos perder de acabar com essas vakas? Td a seu tempo, claro hehehe

**Cris:** Arriba! Viu só? Kem sabe a Televisa do México não resolve produzir a nossa fic, transformando-a em novela? Rs.. Mas aí os nomes teriam q ser mudados para Roxton Luis, Marguerite Catarina, Verônica das Dores, Ned Roberson e por aí vai lol

**Rafinha: **Garantimos q vai ficar mais interessante ainda! ;-)

**Elis: **Ainda vai ter mta confusão por aí, se segura!

**

* * *

Capítulo 3**

Novamente o sol volta a banhar com seus raios dourados a casa da árvore. Roxton abre os olhos devagar, enquanto dá uma deliciosa espreguiçada. Pára por alguns segundos para admirar a mulher que dorme a seu lado. Ela está de costas para ele e então, maliciosamente, a abraça por trás, envolvendo-a com seus braços fortes e beijando-lhe o ouvido devagarinho.

"Bom dia, Roxton..." responde baixinho. "E essa barba no meu pescoço?"

"Ontem você não reclamou..." começam a rir e ele continua a deslizar suas mãos pelo ventre de Marguerite e beijar-lhe a nuca, afastando os cabelos cacheados.

"Pode ir parando... esqueceu que temos visita?" ela virou-se, repelindo-o contra sua vontade.

"Como eu esqueceria... Vou tomar um banho e preparo o café. Pode ficar na cama, se quiser. Quando estiver tudo pronto, venho te chamar."

Marguerite assentiu com a cabeça e continuou, manhosa, esticando-se para tomar conta de toda a cama.

Se deu ao luxo de devanear, imaginando o corpo forte e musculoso de Roxton embaixo do chuveiro sendo molhado. Não pôde conter um suspiro. Estar com ele era maravilhoso! Então ouviu que de outro lado da casa também vinham outros sons. Muito baixos é verdade, mas àquela hora e com todo o silêncio, não era difícil escutar qualquer coisa.

Levantou sem fazer barulho e vestiu o hobby sobre a camisola.

Hellen remexia os objetos no quarto de Verônica. Encontrou algumas poucas jóias, inclusive o relicário que era de Abigail, um cacho de cabelo e outras coisas de valor sentimental apenas para sua proprietária. "Só quinquilharias!" falou consigo mesma.

Continuou vasculhando. Dentro do armário encontrou uma caixa empoeirada de onde tirou alguns livros e um álbum de fotografias. Em sua capa, apenas a inscrição "Abigail e Thomas Layton" seguida de uma data. Passou a olhar sem interesse para as fotos, até deter-se diante de uma.

"Tia Anne? Nem aqui me livro de você..." – resmungou arrancando a fotografia do álbum e colocando no bolso.

Foi quando ouviu Roxton entrar no chuveiro. Sua busca teria que ser interrompida antes que alguém aparecesse. Guardou os livros e álbum na caixa e a devolveu onde a encontrou.

Escutou passos quase inaudíveis e percebeu que não haveria como sair a tempo. Correu até a janela e passou a olhar para fora. Seu coração parecia que ia saltar pela boca quando Marguerite afastou a cortina que separava o cômodo do restante da casa e ficou furiosa ao encontrá-la no quarto de Verônica.

"O que pensa que está fazendo aqui?"

"Bom dia, Marguerite, querida. Desculpe, acordei muito cedo e não resisti olhar o platô deste ângulo. Não é maravilhoso?"

"No quarto em que dormiu, também há uma janela, ou não percebeu?" a herdeira estava bastante irritada.

"É que a vista é daqui diferente."

"Nada justifica você estar aqui, sabe disso" Marguerite cruzou os braços e sorriu cinicamente.

"Querida, sei que está irritada porque tem ciúmes de John. Mas..."

"Ciúmes!"

"Eu também teria. John me amava muito, ele não lhe contou?"

Pegando Hellen pelo braço, Marguerite praticamente a arrastou para a mesa do café falando em seu ouvido.

"Se a amava tanto por que não casou com você, querida?"

Roxton já havia começado a preparar o café e olhou furioso ao perceber que vinham do quarto de Verônica, subentendendo o que acabara de ocorrer.

"Vocês estão enganados ao fazer mau juízo de mim."

O caçador colocou a caneca de café e o prato com torradas na frente da mulher.

"Não perca seu tempo, Hellen. Apenas coma."

Ele sinalizou para Marguerite que dirigiu-se até o quarto de Verônica. Depois foi trocar de roupa.

Ao retornar, tanto ela quanto Roxton tomaram rapidamente o café da manhã em pé perto do fogão. Depois pegaram suas coisas.

"Vamos embora." – falou o caçador com cara de poucos amigos.

Contrariada, Hellen não teve outra alternativa a não ser acompanhá-los.

Durante a caminhada, pouco se conversou. Qualquer assunto iniciado por Hellen era praticamente ignorado pelo casal, que vez por outra conversava sobre alguma banalidade, parando novamente de falar quando a visitante tentava participar.

Ao chegarem ao acampamento não havia ninguém no local. A fogueira estava apagada, mas as cinzas ainda estavam quentes indicando que fora usada durante a noite e quem quer que seja que tivesse pernoitado ali não havia saído há não mais do que duas horas. As barracas estavam armadas e com todos os objetos pessoais dos membros da expedição.

"Droga! O topógrafo deve ter saído com os carregadores em busca do templo! Talvez seja melhor eu voltar com vocês e retornamos mais tarde, quando provavelmente já terão voltado."

"Pode esquecer! Ficamos de trazer você de volta e foi isso que fizemos. Eu disse que você deveria ter voltado antes! Agora está entregue e por sua própria conta. Roxton e eu vamos voltar."

Hellen encarou o caçador com olhos suplicantes. "John, não pode me deixar aqui sozinha! Os homens podem demorar. E se uma dessas feras aparecer?"

O caçador coçou o queixo. "Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de vir para cá. Tenho certeza de que você tem alguma arma dentro dessas barracas."

Todos os instintos de Roxton e Marguerite lhes dizem que é tudo muito estranho e que devem sair dali o mais rápido possível. E assim o fazem. Apenas quando já mantêm uma certa distância de onde a deixaram é que começam a conversar a respeito da mulher, agora com a certeza de que ela não pode mais segui-los ou escuta-los.

"Roxton, ela não está aqui pelos motivos que disse. Ela quer algo mais e temo que isso tenha a ver conosco."

"Seja mais clara, Marguerite."

"Ora, pensei que fosse óbvio! Primeiro: como uma arqueóloga se deixa fascinar pela paisagem e passa a caminhar sem arma alguma numa mata cheia de predadores ferozes. Segundo: por que os homens não vieram atrás dela?"

"Tudo isso já me passou pela cabeça. Reparou se ela mexeu em alguma coisa no quarto de Verônica?"

"Ela deve ter ouvido que já estávamos despertos e disfarçou bem rápido com uma desculpinha de que estava apenas olhando a vista pela janela. Tenho certeza de que ela procurava algo. Não percebi se estava faltando alguma coisa."

"Acho que devemos perguntar a Verônica assim que chegarmos em casa." Ele parou de caminhar.

Marguerite ia perguntar como, mas então olhou para o mesmo lado que Roxton e também viu o balão sobrevoando o platô. Verônica estava de volta!

"De qualquer modo, acho que seria bom investigar esse acampamento agora que eles estão voltando." Ela concluiu antes que chegassem ao moinho.

* * *

Mordren saiu da mata, indo ao encontro de Hellen, que já havia sentado em um tronco.

"Quem são os dois idiotas?" – perguntou ele.

"Acredite ou não, o homem é John Roxton, meu ex-noivo."

"Está brincando!"

"Não estou."

"Espere um pouco. Roxton... Seria parente de Elizabeth Roxton?"

"Filho dela."

"Mundinho pequeno, não?" – riu Mordren – "E quanto a Verônica? Descobriu alguma coisa?"

"Ela realmente não estava lá. Eles não me disseram muito, mas pelo que observei, além dos dois moram mais pessoas lá. E por falar em mundo pequeno, veja isso." – a mulher tirou a foto amassada do bolso. Mordren olhou surpreso.

"Esses são Abigail e Thomas Layton. Eu o matei anos atrás. A vadia conseguiu fugir com a filha... Quem é essa que está com eles na foto?"

"Minha tia, Anne Mayfair. Você roubou a filha dela, lembra?"

"Claro que sim. Só não a reconheci na fotografia. Não gosto nada disso."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Por algum motivo, algumas dessas pessoas tem muito mais em comum do que sabem. E começo a achar que se elas começarem a juntar as coisas, então teremos problemas."

"E o que sugere?"

"Irmos amanhã até a tal casa da árvore e matarmos a todos."

"E se Verônica não estiver lá?"

"Pegamos os que estiverem. E vamos atrás dos que restarem. Quanto menos pessoas por perto, melhor será para nós. Agora é melhor encontrarmos Rouanet e os homens."

* * *

O balão já havia pousado perto do moinho quando Roxton e Marguerite chegaram correndo abraçando e cumprimentando efusivamente aos amigos, que retribuíram com o mesmo entusiasmo. Estavam felizes por poderem reunir-se novamente, todos juntos, na casa da árvore.

Roxton ajudava a recolher as coisas de seus amigos e então apontou para Marguerite:

"O que está fazendo aí parada? Ajude Verônica com isso aqui!"

"Eu? Por que você não ajuda em vez de ficar dando ordens como se fosse o chefe?"

Antes que ele pudesse responder, Verônica interveio. "Ei, tudo bem! Acho que posso carregar minha capa... E vocês dois não mudam mesmo, não é?"

"Espero que não tenham destruído a casa no meio de tão violentas disputas!" Ned provocou.

Enquanto caminhavam, Verônica contou o que havia acontecido com ela desde a tempestade: o vôo no balão danificado, quando foi atacada pelos raptors e salva pelos kadiwéus, o novo diário de sua mãe, o preparo do balão etc. Roxton e Marguerite, por sua vez, contaram sobre o encontro com Hellen e a desconfiança que estavam sentindo. Os amigos também concordaram que seria prudente investigar o acampamento e descobrir a verdade em toda a história da ruiva.

Continuaram caminhando até chegar à casa da árvore já à tarde. Enquanto os homens guardavam as coisas Verônica chamou Marguerite até um canto.

"Precisamos ter uma conversa muito longa e importante. Amanhã."

A herdeira percebeu o tom sério da amiga.

"Pode falar."

"Desculpe, Marguerite. No momento eu realmente preciso de um bom banho, comer alguma coisa e dormir um pouco. Amanhã poderemos conversar com mais calma."

Marguerite deu um sorriso amarelo.

"Você me deixou curiosa."

"Só falei agora porque tive receio de que você saísse logo cedo." – Verônica pegou a mão da morena e sorriu – "Hoje, não se preocupe com nada."

A herdeira confirmou com um movimento de cabeça. Em seguida lembrou-se.

"Verônica?"

"O quê?"

"Hellen esteve em seu quarto. Seria bom se você desse uma olhada se não está faltando nada."

"Farei isso. Obrigada."

* * *

Tarde da noite, Marguerite preparava-se para dormir, ou assim queria que todos na casa pensassem. Não conseguia imaginar que assunto tão importante Verônica teria para falar com ela. Seja lá o que fosse só saberia no dia seguinte. Mesmo ansiosa decidiu tentar relaxar.

Arrumou o quarto para que ficasse mais aconchegante e romântico, porque Roxton, novamente, passaria a noite ali. Claro que esperaria todos dormirem para, sorrateiramente, ir até o quarto dela.

Olhou para a bota que, mesmo embaixo da cama, teimava em aparecer. _"O seu lugar não é aí, dona bota!"_ brincou. Ia colocar no armário quando passou a examiná-la detidamente. _"Estranho... estava estragada desde que retirei o oroborus e não me lembro de..."_ como se uma súbita idéia passasse por sua mente, pegou o punhal que guardava na gaveta do criado mudo e passou a arrancar o salto da bota.

Quase deu um grito de espanto quando dentro, enrolado em um pedacinho de pano, encontrou a metade do oroborus, como se nunca o tivesse retirado dali. Apertou-o fortemente. _"Claro, como não pensei nisso antes? Mas desta vez eu não vou errar."_

* * *

Já passava da meia-noite. Em frente ao fogão, Verônica preparava o chá quando viu Ned se aproximando. Ele lhe deu um beijo, abraçando-a por trás.

"Não consegue dormir?" – perguntou.

"Acredite ou não, estou morrendo de fome. E você?"

"Senti alguém se esgueirando pela cozinha e vim saber se queria companhia."

"Quero. Mas vai ter que trabalhar." – ela riu entregando a ele o prato de bolo e a faca.

Colocaram a mesa servindo-se de, além do chá, bolo, frutas, pão e geléia. Realmente estavam famintos! Tentando não fazer muito barulho para não acordar os amigos, enquanto comiam, conversavam banalidades, riam baixinho e trocavam beijos e carinhos.

Aos poucos foram intensificando as carícias. Até que Ned deitou Verônica no estreito banco de madeira. Agachou-se e passou a beijar e sentir o sabor a pele bronzeada do colo da loira, afastando com delicadeza as alças de seu top. De repente ela o impediu com a mão.

"Desculpe se estou indo rápido demais."

"Shhh... escutei alguma coisa." – sussurrou ela. Malone prestou atenção.

"Passos." – concluiu. Permanecendo escondido, o casal espiou por cima da mesa.

Foram surpreendidos ao ver Roxton passar sorrateiramente pela sala. O caçador tropeçou em uma cadeira e quase foi ao chão.

"Droga!" – murmurou John. Com cara de poucos amigos, Marguerite abriu a cortina de seu quarto, sussurrando para ele.

"Pare de fazer barulho, vai acordar todo mundo!" – sinalizou com a mão – "Venha rápido!"

Roxton correu até o quarto, parando perto dela.

"Não vai me dar nem um beijo?"

"Entra logo." - Marguerite pegou John pelo braço e o puxou para dentro. Em seguida observou para ver se havia alguém por perto e entrou fechando a cortina.

"Os dois estavam como cão e gato hoje à tarde." – Malone quase não acreditava no que tinha visto, estava pasmo.

"Eu já desconfiava que eles faziam tipo para não sabermos o que há entre eles, mas por essa, juro que não esperava!" Ned ameaçou gargalhar alto. Verônica colocou a mão na boca do rapaz.

"Fique quieto."

"Não consigo."

"E agora?" – Verônica o beijou ardentemente. Quando finalmente separaram seus lábios Ned a olhou.

"Hum... ainda não consigo ficar quieto. Faça de novo para ver se funciona mesmo." – Foi a vez de ele beijá-la ao mesmo tempo em que afagava suas costas, sentindo-a cada vez mais junto de si. Eles se desejavam há tanto tempo.

Verônica interrompeu as carícias e pegou Ned pela mão.

"Vem." – Malone a seguiu até o quarto.

* * *

O sol ainda nem havia nascido. Abraçado às costas de Verônica, Ned acordou ao ouvir o barulho. A moça alertou.

"Roxton. Deve estar voltando para o quarto dele." – o casal riu.

"Acho melhor eu também voltar para o meu." – beijou sensualmente o pescoço da loira.

"Pode ficar se quiser, Ned."

Apoiando a cabeça no cotovelo, Malone virou a moça afagando-lhe o rosto.

"Tem certeza de que quer que todos saibam?"

"Não vou contar nada, mas também não vou esconder."

"Estou de pleno acordo." – respondeu o jornalista enlaçando-a para amarem-se uma vez mais antes de voltarem a dormir.

**CONTINUA!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**DDT.2: DESVENDANDO O PASSADO**

**Capítulo 4**

**AUTORAS: Lady K & TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da _série Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The lost world_ não são nossos (infelizmente), então não venham nos encher o saco.

**COMMENTS:**

**Elis:** Calma, neste vc vai ficar sabendo quase td q perguntou na review rs... Mas pode ter certeza q vai rolar mta porrada!

**Rafinha**: E agora, mais bafões serão revelados rs... Espero q goste!

**Maga**: A Hellen será a nossa Lana Lenga Lenga, odiada e detestada por todos! Mas a Marg vai à forra, nem precisa se preocupar, viu? Rs...

**Jess**: Digamos q o Rox nunca foi um poço de delicadeza né? Lembra o q ele diz em The jouney begins p/ Marg: "Não deixe o título lord engana-la. Estou tão perto de ser um cavalheiro qto vc de ser uma dama" hahaha

**Nessa**: Não haverá a morte da Marg, mas Towanda ker fazer ela apanhar da Hellen, pode? Estou lutando com todas as minhas armas p/ q Hellen tenha seu esperado fim hihi e q a Marg saia por cima da carne seca obviamente :-)

**Fabi K Roxton**: Tadinho do Chall, ele tah meio sumidinho pq ficou de vela rs...vai ter q namorar o T-rexton pelo jeito lol

**Cris**: Agora começa a ação! Só não sei se Hellen vai ter o fim q vc e o povo esperam (ela é a nossa Cristina de Alma gêmula lol, pergunta p/ Si), mas ela vai se ferrar tbem, claro, pq ela é uma vakona mesmo rs...

**Nirce:** Acho q o Rox é o homem ideal mesmo, né? Td bem q só existe na ficção, pelo jeito né... A vida real nem sempre pode ser tão boa, já q as pessoas se comportam de maneira quase sempre imprevisível... mas não custa alimentar nossos desejos secretos, né? Rs...

**ATENÇÃO: ESTE É O PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4**

Verônica não levantou cedo como de costume e Challenger e Roxton, já preparando o café, estranharam quando ela apareceu mais tarde.

"Bom dia."

"Você está bem, querida?" – perguntou o cientista.

"Estou, sim. Obrigada."

Os três sentaram-se à mesa.

Minutos depois Marguerite se aproximava. Já ia sentando quando ela, Challenger e Roxton foram surpreendidos ao verem Ned saindo do quarto da loira.

"Bom dia!" – cumprimentou ele.

"Bom dia!" – retrucaram em uníssono os surpresos amigos, especialmente Roxton e Marguerite...

"Bom dia, Verônica!" - se aproximou da loira beijando-lhe os lábios. A seguir sentou a seu lado.

"Bom dia, Ned."

Marguerite quebrou o silêncio.

"Foi você quem colocou a mesa, Roxton?" – retrucou fingindo mau humor.

"Foi, sim. Algum problema?"

"Onde está minha xícara? Onde está meu café?"

John se aproximou apontando.

"Está vendo aquele armário? Sua xícara está lá. Está vendo o bule no fogão? Seu café. Agora que já sabe onde está, levante e pegue você."

"Mal educado" – ela rosnou.

"Vocês não aprendem, não é? Parecem crianças." – reclamou Challenger.

Marguerite ia lançar uma discreta piscadela ao caçador, quando Malone retrucou:

"Ou marido e mulher..." Verônica quase engasgou tentando conter o riso ao mesmo tempo em que cutucava Malone por baixo da mesa.

"Ai." – murmurou o jornalista.

Roxton e Marguerite praticamente assassinaram o rapaz com o olhar.

* * *

Nenhum dos homens sabia exatamente o que Verônica queria conversar com Marguerite, mas imaginavam ser algo muito sério. Aproveitando a oportunidade para deixá-las mais a vontade na casa da árvore, Malone e o caçador resolveram investigar melhor o acampamento de Hellen, enquanto Challenger decidiu passar o dia no moinho, além de colher espécimes.

As duas sentaram na sala.

"Está me assustando, Verônica. Que assunto misterioso você quer tanto falar comigo?"

"Marguerite, antes de começar, preciso ver uma coisa. Pode me mostrar sua marca de nascença?"

"Mas para que?"

"Por favor. É muito importante." – insistiu a loira.

"Está bem, está bem." – Marguerite abriu uma parte da blusa permitindo que desnudasse o ombro. Depois se cobriu novamente – "Pronto, fiz o que pediu."

"Marguerite, o que vou lhe dizer é só uma suspeita minha. Posso estar completamente errada, mas não poderia deixar de falar com você sobre isso."

"Diga logo." – a herdeira estava impaciente.

"Lembra do diário de meus pais?"

"Claro que sim."

"Como disse ontem, quando cheguei à aldeia encontrei em minha bolsa não um, mas dois diários. Minha mãe o escreveu. Nele ela fala a respeito de sua vida desde que saiu do platô indo para Londres onde..."

"...onde ela conheceu seu pai, se casaram e voltaram para cá. E daí? O que eu tenho a ver com isso?"

"Minha mãe não saiu do platô sozinha. Uma expedição aqui esteve e foram eles que a levaram para fora."

"Sei."

"Os líderes da expedição era um casal que acolheu mamãe em Londres. Os Mayfair. O nome lhe diz alguma coisa?"

Marguerite pensou um pouco.

"Não que me lembre."

A loira inclinou-se segurando as mãos da herdeira e falando pausadamente.

"Marguerite, Anne e Leon Mayfair tiveram uma criança que foi raptada quando era muito pequena. Uma menina. Anne Mayfair tinha uma marca, assim como sua filha." – Verônica sentiu o nervosismo da amiga – "Duas serpentes invertidas."

"O que você está me dizendo?" – as palavras quase não saíram da boca da morena.

"Como disse, posso estar completamente enganada, mas suspeito que você possa ser a filha desaparecida dos Mayfair, herdeira de um legado que tem passado de geração em geração."

"Não é possível." - a mulher ainda tentou conter as lágrimas, mas acabou desistindo e chorou abertamente no ombro da loira. Após algum tempo, Verônica enxugou-lhe as lágrimas.

"Está melhor?"

"Hum, hum."

"Eu já volto, está bem?" – A loira levantou-se indo até a cozinha. Voltou minutos depois trazendo um pouco de água com açúcar.

"Tome. Beba isso."

"Obrigada." – As mãos da morena tremiam.

"Marguerite, há mais."

"Conte tudo, por favor."

"Você ainda tem a metade do oroborus?"

"Sim. Em minha bota. Como da primeira vez."

"Alguma vez se perguntou como a outra metade veio parar no platô? Ou a quem ela pertencia?"

"Ninguém jamais soube."

"Preste atenção. A metade do oroborus que você procura pertence à família Mayfair e é a essa metade que devem proteger. Assim como minha família protege o trion."

"Então foram eles que o trouxeram para cá?"

"Não. Anne Mayfair o teve até retornar a Londres. Mas ela estava com medo de que não pudesse protegê-lo e o confiou a outra pessoa fora de sua linhagem. Minha mãe recebeu a outra metade e foi ela quem o trouxe para o platô, colocando-o em um lugar que achava seguro."

"A caverna."

"Sim. E se o tempo voltou com a tempestade e você ainda tem uma parte do oroborus no salto da bota, então..."

"...então a outra metade ainda está na caverna."

Verônica pensou um pouco e depois pegou o diário abrindo pouco depois do começo.

"Lembrei de uma coisa. Enquanto procuro quero que leia essa parte com atenção. Talvez alguma coisa tenha passado despercebida."

* * *

Durante boa parte da manhã de Challenger dedicou-se a manutenção do moinho. Sentia-se mais seguro quando verificava periodicamente seu funcionamento, o que evitaria muitos desconfortos, além de garantir a proteção da casa da árvore, agora que contavam com a cerca elétrica.

Enxugou o suor da testa e bebeu um bom gole de água. Caminhou até a horta e passou a examinar as plantas. Havia algum tempo que vinha desenvolvendo uma técnica promissora: ao invés de aplicar venenos num tipo de pulgão que sugava e destruía a horta, encontrou um tipo de joaninha que é o predador natural do bichinho destruidor. Assim, teriam alimentos livres de agrotóxicos e a solução, além de saudável, era totalmente segura.

Agachado, Challenger observava com uma lupa a eficácia de suas joaninhas.

"Vocês estão fazendo um excelente trabalho, mas acho que precisam de um pouco mais de ajuda."

O cientista pegou suas coisas e embrenhou-se na mata a procura de mais insetos. Distraído andou por mais de vinte minutos quando um barulho na mata o fez ficar imóvel. Temia que fosse um raptor ou até mesmo um t-rex, até concluir que qualquer um desses animais faria bem mais barulho.

Em silêncio, resolveu investigar a fonte do ruído. Viu um homem armado com pouco menos de cinqüenta anos. Tinha uma mochila nas costas e portava um mapa e uma bússola. Parecia nervoso e falava sozinho.

"Maldita caverna! Tenho certeza de que era aqui. Meus mapas estão corretos! Não entendo..."

Challenger coçou a barba ruiva pensando consigo mesmo - _"Hum... Interessante... Segui-lo ou não segui-lo? Eis a questão... Pense, George. Não vá se meter em encrencas... Por que não?" – _sorriu ao decidir-se _– "É, parece que terei que adiar a procura de minhas pequenas joaninhas. Já encontrei outro espécime para observar."_

Com cautela, passou a seguir o homem, mantendo-se a uma pequena distância.

* * *

"Marguerite, desapareceu." – Verônica parecia agoniada ao retornar para a sala com o álbum de fotos.

"O que sumiu?"

"Uma das fotografias do álbum. Meus pais e uma mulher estavam nela."

"E daí?"

"Foi tirada na Inglaterra. E no diário a única mulher que minha mãe menciona em Londres é justamente Anne Mayfair. Pode ser ela."

"Aquela miserável da Hellen. Eu lhe perguntei ontem se havia sumido alguma coisa do seu quarto."

"O álbum estava em uma caixa. Nem pensei em abri-lo... Mas o que ela ia querer com aquela fotografia?"

"Precisamos pegar a outra metade do oroborus o mais rápido possível." - Marguerite andava para todos os lados da sala.

"Escute-me. Você esperou anos com essa coisa escondida. Vamos esperar que os outros cheguem e então iremos todos juntos. É mais seguro."

"E se alguém o pegar antes de nós?"

"Quem?"

"Hellen... ela parecia muito interessada em você e agora a foto que sumiu..."

"Droga."

"E eu não engoli aquela história que ela nos contou. É óbvio que não veio atrás do Roxton. Se eu vim atrás da outra metade do oroborus, quem garante que não existe mais gente na mesma situação?"

Verônica sentou-se, pensativa. Segundos depois levantou-se de súbito.

"Tem razão. O platô tem estado muito cheio ultimamente. Vou pegar minhas coisas!"

* * *

Com os rifles engatilhados, Malone e Roxton entraram cuidadosamente no acampamento vazio. Obviamente o grupo havia passado a noite, porém não parecia que estivessem por perto naquele momento.

"Onde acha que foram?" disse Ned.

"Não tenho a mínima idéia, mas que tal darmos uma olhadinha por ai?"

"Isso é uma coisa muito feia de se fazer, Lord Roxton." – censurou Malone. Em seguida completou rindo – "Você começa pela barraca da esquerda e eu pela da direita."

* * *

"Não confio nem um pouco em Patrick!" Hellen falava com Mordren enquanto caminhavam pela mata. Estavam acompanhados de três homens.

"Hellen, querida. Eu não confio nele e nem em você. Mas Rouanet encontrará a caverna onde Abigail guardou o oroborus ou sabe que o matarei sem pensar duas vezes."

"E vai encontrar como? Ele mesmo fez os mapas, é um topógrafo e nem assim consegue achar uma simples caverna? Sabia que não devíamos ter acreditado nele."

"Tenha paciência, Hellen. Acredito que as características topográficas do platô mudam constantemente."

"Eu acredito é que Patrick não sabe sequer fazer um mapa decente! Ele está ganhando tempo porque acha que você vai matá-lo de qualquer jeito."

"Hum... é realmente uma idéia a se considerar."

Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir diante da impaciência da sua companheira de negócios.

"Na casa da árvore mataremos todos. Verônica não faz idéia de quem ela realmente é. Talvez, enquanto eu ver seu sangue escorrendo e seus olhos brilhando diante do pavor da morte, eu lhe conte quais são suas origens e como matei seu pai."

* * *

"ROXTON!" – chamou Malone – "Venha cá."

O caçador entrou rapidamente na barraca onde estava o jornalista.

"O que foi?"

"Achei isso."

"Um passaporte. E daí?"

"Olhe o nome. Patrick Rouanet."

"Continuo perguntando: e daí?"

"Na biblioteca da casa da árvore existe um livro de registro com o nome e função de todos os participantes da expedição Layton. Challenger e eu lemos com muita atenção essa lista. Patrick Rouanet estava nela." – Ned abriu o passaporte em uma página mostrando ao caçador – "Olhe a data e local de expedição do documento."

"Londres, três anos após o massacre da expedição." – John pensou um pouco – "Vamos revirar tudo, Malone. Deve haver mais alguma coisa."

Sem preocupar em manter a organização do lugar os dois homens começaram a vasculhar tudo. O caçador virou um livro e de onde caiu um papel que ele examinou.

"Droga."

"O que foi?"

"Um decalque do oroborus. Marguerite tinha a metade e... Mas se o tempo voltou, ela ainda está com esse pedaço e talvez nem tenha se dado conta! E tenho certeza que este desenho não é da parte que está com ela."

"Eles estão atrás do outro pedaço... Precisamos voltar para a casa da árvore e rápido."

"Vamos logo."

* * *

Deixando Mordren e os capangas escondidos perto do elevador, Hellen começou a chamar pelos moradores da casa da árvore.

"John? Marguerite? Alguém em casa?" gritou várias vezes até constatar que a casa estava completamente deserta.

Destravaram o elevador e subiram.

"Droga! Estava ansioso para ver um pouco de sangue." Mordren bateu com o punho cerrado sobre a mesa.

"Mas nada impede darmos uma olhadinha por aí. Vocês, se alguém se aproximar, atirem." Ordenou Hellen aos homens.

Foram até o quarto de Verônica onde Hellen encontrou o diário em cima da cama. Folheou detendo-se nas páginas referentes a Anne Mayfair e ao destino da metade do oroborus, mas nada que indicasse sua localização ou alguma informação que já não soubesse. Arrancou algumas folhas com desdém e as picou em pedacinhos.

Ela e o homem começaram a revirar tudo: gavetas, caixas, armários... examinando cada objeto que encontravam. Mordren odiava tudo o que tivesse a ver com as protetoras e, assim, descarregou seus sentimentos quebrando vários objetos do quarto e da sala.

Sem nenhuma informação que pudesse ajudá-los, partiram deixando a casa da árvore na mais completa desordem. Agora, além do trion, mais do que nunca Mordren queria mesmo acertar suas contas com Verônica. Seus amigos poderiam morrer depois.

**CONTINUA!**


	5. Capítulo 5

**DDT.2: DESVENDANDO O PASSADO**

**Capítulo 5 (final)**

**AUTORAS: Lady K & TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da _série Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The lost world_ não são nossos (infelizmente), então não venham nos encher o saco.

**COMMENTS:**

**Jess: **Acho q Si e eu alcançamos nosso objetivo ao criar a Hellen: uma vilã q todos amam odiar né? Rs... Vc ainda nãi viu nada, a Hellen é macumba brava, vai ter mto aprontar ainda (tvz devêssemos chama-la para o clã da maldade rs...).

**Fabi K Roxton:** Dessa vez o casal fofucho vai finalmente dar um jeito no namoro, vc vai ver rs... Qto a Hellen, ela ainda tem mto q pentelhar rs...

**Elis:** Mas é claro q tínhamos q parar num momento emocionante, né? Assim deixamos vc mais curiosa rs...

**Cris:** Tah mto vingativa, primucha! Já quer matar todos os vilões de uma vez haha se acalma, td a seu tempo hehe (vc vai me matar qdo ler o final lol).

**Maga:** Repito o mesmo q disse p/ Cris – vc tah mto violenta, quer matar td mundo de uma vez, calminha aí hahaha

**Rafinha:** Esperamos q goste deste final, e te esperamos na próxima fic!

_Agradecemos a todos q acompanharam esta fic, inclusive os inadimplente q ainda não deixaram review no cap anterior (não citaremos nomes p/ evitar constrangimentos lol)._

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5 (final)**

Roxton e Malone chegaram à casa da árvore o mais rápido possível. Testaram a cerca elétrica. Desligada. Correram para o elevador.

Os homens ficaram assustados ao ver o caos. Parecia que um furacão havia passado por ali. Imediatamente Ned e Roxton correram para os quartos de Verônica e Marguerite, respectivamente.

O quarto da herdeira parecia estar intacto e o caçador correu para encontrar o amigo no quarto da loira. Não acreditou no que viu.

"Mexeram em tudo, Roxton." – Malone não sabia o que pensar – "Eles as levaram."

"Vamos raciocinar, Malone." – o jornalista correu para a biblioteca enquanto John começou a andar pela casa examinando os cômodos o melhor que podia.

Malone retornava abrindo um livro.

"Aqui está. Patrick Rouanet era o topógrafo da expedição."

"Não há sangue em lugar nenhum, então acredito que não estejam feridas. Acho que Marguerite e Verônica saíram antes que eles chegassem. As coisas delas não estão aqui. Nem armas, nem mochila."

"Então para onde teriam ido?"

Pensaram um pouco.

"A caverna. Era lá que a outra metade do oroborus estava escondida."

"Consegue localizá-la?"

"Acho que sim. Mesmo com a movimentação do platô Challenger tem mantido os mapas atualizados."

* * *

Verônica e Marguerite caminhavam com ganas que há muito não sentiam. Era essencial que encontrassem a outra parte do oroborus. Seria a solução para o problema que passaram a ter em comum: reencontrarem-se com suas origens.

"É, parece que Challenger realmente tinha razão ao dizer que há um motivo que nos trouxe a este platô." Marguerite puxou conversa enquanto caminhava com a loira.

"Ao menos você e eu. Mas se tudo continuar assim, desconfio que descobriremos mais coisas em comum do que podemos imaginar neste momento."

"Jamais pensei que descobriria sobre minha família aqui! Ainda tenho medo de que estejamos erradas, mas se for verdade... A minha vida toda temi que eu tivesse sido rejeitada, indesejada. Mas mesmo assim eu queria saber. E agora pensar na possibilidade de que minha família também me procurou, me faz sentir tão bem."

"Eu sempre disse a vocês que o platô não é um lugar tão ruim assim" Verônica deu um sorriso que Marguerite retribuiu.

Detiveram-se ao sentir o chão vibrando e o som de galhos e árvores se partindo.

"Tem alguma coisa vindo para cá!" Verônica disse, procurando escutar melhor.

"T-rex!" gritaram juntas e começaram a correr desesperadamente para salvar suas vidas.

"Por aqui!" Verônica foi mais à frente. Os anos passavam, mas Marguerite nunca deixava de surpreender-se a ver quão ágil a amiga se tornava num momento de pressão como este.

Já estava começando a ficar sem fôlego quando tropeçou em uma raiz.

"Droga!" praguejou. Verônica já a estava agarrando pelo braço e levantando-a. "Corra, Marguerite! Corra!"

Quase podiam sentir o bafo quente do animal em suas nucas enquanto continuavam correndo.

"Ali!" a loira apontou para uma pequena caverna na encosta de uma montanha.

Foi apenas o tempo de se jogarem para dentro, escorregando no chão de pedras para se salvarem das garras do feroz animal, que agora as observava e caminhava de um lado para o outro, furioso com a perda.

"E agora mais essa!" Marguerite gritou, ofegante.

Verônica estava agachada, com a cabeça baixa, voltando a seu ritmo normal de respiração.

O lugar era mais um buraco do que uma caverna. Tinha no máximo dois metros de profundidade e se não quisessem bater a cabeça no teto, teriam que ficar abaixadas.

"Quer fazer alguma coisa para passar o tempo?" – Verônica acomodou-se sentada no chão com as costas apoiadas no fundo da caverna. Fechou os olhos. Talvez fosse uma boa hora para tirar um cochilo - "Ele não vai sair daí tão cedo."

"Claro, que tal uma partida de pôquer?" brincou a herdeira juntando-se a amiga "Que azar! Quando já estávamos quase lá."

"Você bem sabe que por pior que as coisas estejam, sempre se pode piorar mais um pouco" a loira sorriu.

"Seu otimismo me contagia, Verônica! Mas se é assim, vou aproveitar para fazer uma confissão."

"Confissão!" – a loira arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Pois é! Então poderei escolher: ser morta por um dinossauro ou por você."

"Diga logo."

"Enquanto você estava fora, houve um acidente... na verdade não foi bem um acidente..." – Verônica aguardava em silêncio que a morena continuasse – "... eu bebi demais e acabei quebrando uma das xícaras de sua mãe. Pronto, falei."

"Ah, que droga, Marguerite. Você sabe como sou cuidadosa com as coisas dos meus pais. Você deixou cair, não foi?"

"Na verdade eu estava embriagada e... joguei na parede."

Verônica não disse mais nada. Sua expressão não demonstrava raiva, mas era mais do que óbvio que estava chateada. Marguerite a observou por algum tempo até que se arriscou a falar alguma coisa.

"Você me desculpa?"

A moça demorou um pouco até responder.

"Tá."

"Pode me jogar lá fora para que o t-rex me coma. Eu mereço."

A loira finalmente esboçou um sorriso.

"Talvez outro dia."

"Por falar nisso, não estou escutando nosso amigo." – disse a morena. Verônica ajoelhou-se prestando atenção aos barulhos da selva.

"Tem razão. Acho que podemos sair. Mas fique atenta. Ele ainda pode estar nas redondezas."

* * *

Escondido na mata, Challenger observava o homem que vinha seguindo há algum tempo encontrar-se com aqueles que o cientista julgou serem os companheiros de viagem. Reconheceu um deles.

"_Mordren. Isso não é bom. Nada, nada, nada bom."_ – pensou.

"Patrick, seu imbecil." – Mordren pegou o homem pelo pescoço – "Onde pensa que vai?"

"Estava procurando por vocês. Tenho quase certeza de que sei onde fica a caverna."

"Você não acertou nenhuma das vezes que tentou desde que chegamos. Por que eu tenho que acreditar agora?"

"Porque eu descobri o que estava errado. Refiz todos os cálculos."

Mordren atirou o homem no chão.

"Vou lhe dar uma última chance. Se estiver errado eu acabo com você e não vai ser rápido. Entendeu? Vamos embora, Hellen."

"Você precisa de mim." – disse o homem para Mordren que lhe virava as costas. Hellen abaixou-se perto do topógrafo e riu.

"Não abuse da sorte. É melhor nos tratar muito bem e talvez o contratemos como cozinheiro, porque você está muito perto de perder seu emprego como topógrafo." – a mulher seguiu Mordren que foi seguido pelos três homens da escolta. Assustado, Patrick alcançou-os.

"_Hum!"_ – escondido, Challenger pensou consigo mesmo – _"Mordren e a mulher que Marguerite e Roxton encontraram. Parece que minhas joaninhas vão realmente ter que esperar. Odeio admitir, mas essa perseguição está mais divertida."_ – George seguiu o grupo.

* * *

"Mais rápido, Roxton." – gritava Ned.

"Estou correndo o mais rápido que posso." – o caçador estava tão sem fôlego quanto o amigo.

"As moças precisam de nós."

"Se não prestarmos atenção no caminho, vamos acabar caindo em um buraco."

"Mas..."

"Cale a boca e continue correndo, Malone." – irritou-se o caçador acelerando ainda mais.

* * *

Depois do grande tempo que Marguerite e Verônica perderam tentando se abrigar do t-rex, finalmente avistaram a entrada da caverna onde Abigail guardara o oroborus.

Marguerite tremia. Quase não acreditava que novamente estava tão perto do medalhão e de tudo que alcançaria com ele. Evitava até falar, como se a qualquer momento fosse despertar de uma ilusão.

Verônica também estava apreensiva. Sabia que cada nova descoberta a deixava mais perto de esclarecer tantos mistérios que envolviam sua vida.

* * *

"Shshshsh" Mordren repentinamente parou de caminhar, indicando para que Hellen, Patrick e os homens fizessem o mesmo. "Devagar. Olhe ali."

Marguerite e Verônica, que usava o trion, entravam na caverna.

"É ali! Segundo meus cálculos é ali a caverna." – Patrick disse o óbvio – "Mas quem são essas?"

"A loira é Verônica, a filha de Abigail e Thomas Layton." Mordren respondeu.

Hellen completou: "A morena é a tal de Marguerite."

"Isso está ficando cada vez melhor! Por que agora elas iriam resolver pegar o oroborus? E se essa Marguerite for a Srta. Smith de quem Xang me falou, a tal que roubou sua metade?..." Mordren alisava o queixo.

"Se for assim, deixemos elas fazerem o serviço sujo para nós e quando saírem, fazemos uma emboscada" Hellen sorriu.

* * *

O calor na caverna era insuportável. E ainda havia o cheiro impregnante de enxofre.

"Da última vez que estive aqui, esta ponte despencou, Verônica."

"Se bem me lembro, você disse que houve um pequeno tremor." – a loira colocou um pé para testar – "Me parece bem firme."

Hesitante, Marguerite iniciou a travessia, sendo seguida pela loira.

Estavam no meio da travessia quando algo abalou toda a caverna, Verônica imediatamente se agachou tentando manter o equilíbrio. Marguerite não teve a mesma sorte quando sentiu o chão ceder sob seus pés. Mal teve tempo de, por reflexo, agarrar a borda da ponte, segurando com todas as forças para não cair na lava escaldante.

"Me dê sua mão, Marguerite! Depressa!"

"Você está muito longe, não vou alcançar!"

"Vai sim." – as duas amigas se esticaram até que Verônica conseguiu finalmente alcançar a herdeira e a puxou.

"É, acho que com a xícara, te devo duas!" Marguerite sorriu tomando fôlego.

"Me livre daquela promessa de dar seu nome para meu primeiro filho e ficamos quites".

Continuaram andando até o altar onde estaria o oroborus. Mas conforme se aproximavam, Marguerite percebeu que não havia aquele brilho dourado como da outra vez. Havia alguma coisa errada.

Começou a limpar o círculo com a faca, retirando a terra.

"Não! Não pode ser! Tem que estar aqui!" continuava a enfiar a faca na pedra, incrédula.

Verônica a deteve, segurando seu pulso. "Marguerite, não está aqui. Alguém já deve ter pegado."

"Não" olhou com pavor para a jovem. "Como não pensei nisso antes! Sua mãe levou o oroborus para outro lugar depois que o tempo retrocedeu."

"Ei, espere aí. Como você sabe que foi a minha mãe?"

"Porque eu sonhei! Vi Morrighan olhando com rancor para a Hellen. E ela me disse para não deixar que o tirassem de mim novamente. Aí aparecia sua mãe e dizia que havia levado para outro lugar. Foi isso que ela quis me dizer!"

"O que significa que voltamos à estaca zero" retrucou Verônica, frustrada.

Voltavam cabisbaixas quando, na entrada, encontraram Mordren e Hellen.

"Ora, ora, Verônica. Lembra-se de mim?" o homem perguntou com uma espada na mão.

"Como iria esquecer o desgraçado que matou meu pai?"

"Você não precisa acabar como ele. Apenas me entregue o oroborus e o trion e não a matarei."

"Por que não vem tomar de mim?" ela respondeu já tirando suas facas.

Mordren adiantou-se, ignorando Marguerite. Hellen o seguiu para ajudá-lo quando a herdeira interveio.

"Não, querida. Essa briga é apenas entre os dois, assim como agora somos você e eu" e acertou um murro no rosto da mulher, que rapidamente se recompôs e agarrou a morena pelos cabelos enquanto chutava suas pernas e o que mais estivesse ao seu alcance.

Ao ver a confusão dentro da caverna, Patrick viu-se diante da oportunidade perfeita para fugir. Que importava se havia recebido apenas metade do preço combinado? De qualquer modo, sabia que Mordren o mataria assim que não fosse mais necessário.

Começou a andar rápido para dentro da mata quando Challenger o puxou pelo ombro e deu-lhe um murro no rosto, iniciando uma luta.

"Vai a algum lugar, cavalheiro?" – disse o animado cientista já esmurrando o rosto do topógrafo. Os três homens partiram para cima de George agarrando-o por trás – "Calma, senhores. Sou um homem de paz." –fechou os olhos aguardando o murro no rosto, mas tudo que escutou foi o barulho de um tiro. Ainda teve tempo de, ao abrir os olhos, ver um dos homens cair ao mesmo tempo em que John e Ned surgiam já se jogando em cima dos outros dois.

"Não que eu precisasse de ajuda, rapazes, mas que bom que chegaram." – Challenger olhou para Patrick caído no chão e o pegou pelo colarinho – "Onde estávamos, cavalheiro?" – deu um outro murro no rosto do homem.

"Onde estão as moças?" – perguntou Roxton, que trocava socos e pontapés com um dos homens de Mordren.

"Na caverna!"

Ned também lutava com o outro capanga e em meio a murros e chutes, conseguiu derrubar o homem, que caiu batendo com a cabeça em uma pedra. E não se levantou mais.

Sem querer perder mais tempo, anunciou: "Vou entrar!"

* * *

No interior da caverna, a luta continua.

Marguerite consegue fazer Hellen soltar seus cabelos e agora é a ruiva que tem os seus arrancados. Esperta, a herdeira vira sua oponente de costas, derrubando-a e caindo por cima dela. Com as mãos cravadas por entre os cabelos de Hellen, esfrega a cara da outra no chão sem a menor dó.

Verônica consegue ferir Mordren algumas vezes nos braços com suas facas, porém, a luta é difícil. O homem parece não se cansar. Com um golpe certeiro de espada, fere uma das mãos da loira, fazendo-a soltar uma das facas.

O que Mordren não esperava era que ela fosse tão boa numa briga de facas. Sem que ele tivesse tempo sequer de piscar, ela o acertou na mão, tal como ele o fizera a pouco, fazendo-o largar a espada.

"Você é mais esperta que seu pai! Terei mais prazer ainda quando eu te der o mesmo fim!"

Com um movimento rápido ele pegou um punhado de terra e jogou nos olhos de Verônica, desferindo-lhe um chute na boca do estômago, fazendo-a cair sentada. Mordren pegou a espada no chão e elevou acima da cabeça da loira, pronto para desferir o golpe final.

De repente, o homem sentiu o peso de alguém que se jogava sobre ele. Deitado de costas, viu Ned Malone desferindo socos em seu rosto sem que conseguisse esboçar reação.

"Isso é pelo pai de Verônica" disse o jornalista furioso "E nunca mais toque nela."

Mordren o empurrou e ainda segurando a espada tentou reagir, mas o jornalista foi mais rápido e o atingiu com um último soco. O homem deu um passo atrás e só percebeu que estava caindo quando já era tarde demais. Metros abaixo a lava o esperava.

Roxton entrou na caverna e viu Marguerite golpeando mais uma vez sua oponente que caiu tonta no chão.

"Você está bem?" – adiantou-se o caçador preocupado com os arranhões no rosto da herdeira.

"Estou. Mas essa vaca me acertou!"

Repentinamente o chão começou a tremer e algumas pedras a rolar. Todos que ali estavam perceberam que teriam que ser rápidos.

"Saiam daí!" – escutaram a voz de Challenger.

Roxton e Marguerite pegaram Hellen pelos braços e a arrastaram enquanto Ned guiava Verônica para fora.

Foi o tempo de saírem antes que a caverna desmoronasse, sendo fechada permanentemente pelas rochas.

Challenger se sentou no chão para tomar fôlego, afinal, até minutos atrás, além de nocautear Patrick, estava ajudando Roxton com os capangas de Mordren, que tiveram que ser mortos. Olhou ao redor procurando o topógrafo.

"Droga. Aquele rato fugiu na confusão." – resmungou George.

"Fique quieta." - abrindo o cantil Ned aproximou-se de Verônica jogando água fresca em seus olhos. Depois cuidou da mão da loira.

"Você está bem, Verônica?"

Ela sorriu em resposta.

"Estou... e graças a você."

Ele enrubesceu.

"Não foi nada." – disse modestamente.

"Arriscou a vida para me salvar."

Olhou durante alguns segundos para aqueles olhos claros como o mar. Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela, olhou para os lábios cor de rosa de Verônica e neles se perdeu, beijando-os com todas as emoções que ficaram retidas enquanto passou por toda essa situação angustiante.

Roxton, obviamente, prestava toda sua assistência a Marguerite.

"Ia te perguntar se você está bem, mas acho que deveria perguntar isso para Hellen" falou enquanto acariciava sua nunca, as mãos tocando o cabelo macio.

"Mas ela me acertou!" mostrou a ele a pequena mancha roxa que começava a se formar na maçã do rosto dela.

"Deixe ver." – Roxton examinou, tirou um lenço limpo do bolso e umedeceu. Carinhosa e lentamente foi cuidando do machucado ao mesmo tempo em que se aproximava ainda mais.

"Olha aqui como está inchado." – choramingou ela enquanto mostrava o pequeno corte nos lábios.

"Não me tente, mulher. Se continuar assim, não poderei manter por muito tempo o nosso segredo..." disse puxando-a para si, envolvendo sua cintura.

Ela retribuiu enroscando seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

"E quem se importa?" e foi de encontro a seus lábios. E Roxton sentiu com todas as forças de seu ser que Marguerite finalmente se entregava a ele de corpo e alma. E o provou enquanto explorava sua boca, como se estivesse transmitindo a ele umas parte de seu ser. Finalmente estavam juntos. E felizes.

Challenger olhava admirado para os casais. Durante tantos anos de convivência aprendera a considerá-los como seus verdadeiros amigos e alguns quase como os filhos que nunca teve. E vê-los agora assumindo seu amor e finalmente deixando de lado os medos e temores, lhe enchia de orgulho. Chegou até mesmo a sentir falta de sua esposa, sua doce Jessie. Permaneceu calado, apenas contemplando a felicidade daqueles que aprendeu a amar.

Somente então o cientista se deu conta de que Hellen também havia desaparecido.

"Isso é para aprendermos a amarrar os prisioneiros."

Os outros não se importaram muito. Dali para frente Hellen e Patrick provavelmente ficariam mais preocupados em achar o mais depressa possível a saída do platô. Mesmo que Patrick tivesse trazido Mordren e Hellen para o lugar, nada garantia que a saída ainda estivesse no mesmo local.

Pela primeira vez em anos, Marguerite não se sentiu impelida a ir atrás de alguém que talvez soubesse como sair do mundo perdido. Se bem que agora possuía mais um grande motivo para sair, também agora tinha grandes motivos para ficar e ajudar Verônica. Era como se passassem a ter um grande vínculo, como um dia o tiveram suas mães – Anne e Abigail.

* * *

Já era quase noite quando finalmente retornaram a casa da árvore.

Verônica foi a primeira a sair do elevador e olhou em volta.

Malone e Roxton queriam ter entrado antes e arrumado um pouco as coisas, mas foi inútil. No momento em que lhe contaram o que havia acontecido na casa da árvore, ela bateu o pé e nada a faria esperar um pouco.

Em apoio, Ned colocou a mão em seu ombro, mas a loira afastou-se. Observada pelos amigos, andou pela cozinha, pela sala. Colocou o gramofone quebrado na mesinha. Depois foi em direção ao cavalete de pintura, também caído no chão. Abaixou-se e viu as mãos de Marguerite ao lado das suas, ajudando a erguer a peça. A herdeira deu-lhe um sorriso solidário e a loira retribuiu desanimada.

Os homens começaram a arrumar as coisas o melhor que podiam.

Verônica foi até o quarto e suspirou profundamente ao ver suas coisas espalhadas. Recolheu algumas e depois deteve-se no que lhe era mais importante naqueles dias: as páginas rasgadas do diário de sua mãe. Sentou-se na cama segurando os pedaços de papel sem saber o que fazer.

"Verônica, você quer ficar sozinha?" Malone entrou timidamente.

"Não, pode entrar."

Suavemente, o jornalista pegou os pedacinhos de papel das mãos da loira e os colocou sobre a cama.

"Ummm vai dar um pouco de trabalho. Claro que não vai ficar como era, mas você vai poder ler. Nada que um trabalho em equipe não possa ajudar!"

"Sei o que está tentando fazer, Ned. E agradeço. Mas está tudo destruído e não vejo o que há para melhorar. Apenas me ajude a jogar tudo no lixo." Ela estava inconsolável.

"Ei. Não vou deixar você jogar nada fora antes de ver o que pode ser arrumado. Por enquanto vamos apenas guardar isto, está bem?"

Antes que Verônica pudesse fazer qualquer objeção, Marguerite foi entrando.

"Os pombinhos vão ficar namorando o dia todo, é? Está tarde e como sempre estou morrendo de fome e exausta. Então, é melhor vocês dois virem ajudar a preparar o jantar enquanto tomo meu banho." - a herdeira aproximou-se da loira – "Sei o quanto significa para você esta casa e tudo que há nela. Mas você, mais do que qualquer um que já conheci, sempre manteve a lembrança de seus pais muito viva. E isso, nem Mordren e nem ninguém no mundo poderá tirar de você." E saiu do quarto.

O jornalista deu um lindo sorriso quando a jovem se levantou e, disse:

"Não tente fugir do trabalho, Ned. Você corta os legumes."

* * *

O dia seguinte foi dedicado à arrumação da casa.

Challenger acordou animado.

"Vou preparar uma cola maravilhosa. O cheiro não é lá essas coisas, mas funciona."

Colocaram as coisas no lugar, colaram o que foi possível. Porcelanas, papéis e outros objetos que precisassem de reparo.

Ao final da manhã, já haviam adiantado boa parte do serviço.

Verônica preparava um suco para os amigos. Marguerite se aproximou e entregou-lhe um objeto enrolado em um lenço.

A loira abriu lentamente entender e ficou emocionada ao encontrar a xícara quebrada, com os pedaços cuidadosamente colados. Faltavam alguns caquinhos e era óbvio que não poderia mais ser usada.

"Realmente sinto muito, Verônica."

"Obrigada. De verdade."

"Foi o melhor que deu para fazer."

"Foi um gesto muito bonito, se quer saber."

"Oh não, eu não quero saber. E nem pense em espalhar isso; preciso manter minha reputação."

* * *

Enquanto Verônica servia o suco e Ned trazia os pães e as frutas, Marguerite e Verônica contaram tudo que seus amigos precisavam saber sobre o conteúdo do diário de Abigail.

Todos ouviam sem emitir um único comentário, ansiosos, como se devorassem cada palavra dita pelas mulheres.

Ao terminarem, Roxton foi o primeiro a falar.

"Não pode ser tudo mera coincidência. Marguerite, você não vê? Se você realmente for filha de Anne Mayfair... oh Deus... você é prima de Hellen!"

"Hã? Eu? Prima daquela vadia? Ela não é uma Mayfair. Você está enganado."

"Não. Hellen é sobrinha de Anne. Sua mãe é Charlote Mayfair, amiga íntima de minha mãe. Quando se casou, passou a usar o sobrenome do marido, Woods. Por isso Hellen tem esse sobrenome."

"Quer dizer que você conhece a minha mãe?" perguntou com a voz trêmula, até esquecendo-se da ruiva.

"Bom, como disse, minha mãe é grande amiga de Charlote, mas eu nunca conheci Anne. Parece que ela e Charlote não se davam bem e mesmo minha mãe odiava qualquer referência a ela."

Agora foi a vez de Challenger intervir.

"Como devem saber, até chegarmos ao platô, Arthur e eu não éramos exatamente amigos e, sim, acadêmicos que, embora se respeitassem, divergiam a respeito de muitas coisas." – os amigos mostravam-se atentos – "Pois bem. Anos atrás, em uma solenidade, Summerlee compareceu acompanhado de um sobrinho. Nos cumprimentamos e nunca guardei o nome. Mas durante uma de nossas conversas, já aqui no platô, Arthur relembrou aquele dia e perguntei como estava o rapaz. Ele me disse que havia se casado com uma ótima moça, mas disse também que a única coisa que não entendia é que, com o casamento, era ele quem usava o sobrenome da esposa e não o contrário."

"E o que isso tem a ver, Challenger?" – questionou Roxton.

"Após o casamento, o sobrinho de Summerlee, Leon Summerlee, se tornou Leon Mayfair."

"Summerlee?" todos perguntaram em uníssono.

"Exatamente, meus caros! E minhas teorias estavam certas: há uma força que nos trouxe a este platô com um propósito maior. E acredito que nossas vidas, de alguma forma, estão entrelaçadas."

"E as respostas estão em Avalon" Verônica interveio. "Assim como a saída. E é por isso que Marguerite e eu iremos encontrar minha mãe. Não vejo outra solução."

"E onde quer que ela esteja, nós a encontraremos" apoiou Challenger.

**FIM**

**Vem aí DDT3!**


End file.
